


Doubt

by Call_Me_Tears



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Body Horror, But if you think I should tag something let me know, Familial Abuse, Fluff and Smut, I am not a therapist I am only in therapy so don't use anything you read in here in real life, I don't know what else to tag because I haven't used AO3 in ages, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 01, Mentions of Suicide, Other, lucifer's a bit of a bastard, season 1 lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: The fall. Or was it a push? Created by God, you are a new experiment gone awry. You were pushed from heaven because of one thing, and one thing only. You doubted God.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Non-Binary Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hello! It's been a while since I've been on here! This has been a long time coming and I'm really excited to share this with you! Because this fic is already completed, I will be releasing a new chapter every day (or at least trying to) but you will eventually get the whole story!  
> Also! This fic uses music as scene breaks, so I would highly recommend listening to the songs as you read. A lot of the scenes are shorter than the song itself, so to get the _Full Intended Experiance_ , I would recommend listening to the entire song. But, for those reading everything when all the chapters have been released, the entire fic is over _3 Hours Long_. It's up to you what you want t do.  
> Also, one of my readers created a playlist which you can listen to [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6RXJ64v8wBTa9HZdTcXTyH?si=Vj-sweDXQmCT0b2qB0fftA) when you're reading the story, or not reading it! Trust me, the playlist _Slaps_.  
> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy. Leave some kudos and comment if you liked it.

You watch from the upper level of this place called  _ Lux _ , leaning on the railing, side eyeing the woman leaning on the railing next to you. Though, she's not looking out over the crowd of thrusting people, but directly at you. She's smiling, playing with her hair and running her fingers down her face. She bites her pointer finger and you frown, looking away towards the crowd. 

You feel her moving toward you, the pressure in the air shifts around her, becoming more dense as she leans her shoulder against yours. You flinch, looking over at her in fear, with a twinge of unease. 

She smiles at you and leans in. "Well, handsome. What are you doing all the way up here?" 

You look around her, then behind you, before pointing at yourself. She nods. “Yes, you.”

“I-I dunno. I was told to come here,” you say, looking about again. “I’m-I’m looking for Lucifer?”

Her eyes go wide and she takes a step back. You frown as you notice she’s not looking at you, but over your shoulder. 

You turn around, and staring down at you is a man. He’s smiling at you the same way the woman was, and he places a hand on the railing next to you. 

“You called?” He asks. His voice is deep, and when you stare into his eyes, a shiver runs down your spine. “You’re new here.” He doesn’t say this accusatory, but like he's curious about why someone like you would be in a place like this. 

"Yeah-yeah. I was told to come find you," you say, looking up at him. 

"And, why is that? Do you need a favour?" He pauses and his eyes narrow fractionally."You seem…" He leans in, puts his nose up to your neck and takes a long breath of air in, "Different." 

"My name's [Y/N]. And I just fell from Heaven."

"I'm sorry, what?" 

Lucifer looks at you like you like you just said his hair is pink and he's doing the chicken dance. He may as well be doing that. Though you have no idea where those thoughts came from. You don't exactly remember anything from before heaven. You remember God, how his figure blinded you but when he gave you back your sight, he gave you more. But you've never actually heard those words before. 

"You're… a fallen angel…" He looks you up and down like he doesn't believe it. He probably doesn't. "All angels fell thousands of years ago. You can't be a fallen angel." 

"And yet, here I am!" You exclaim, putting your arms out. "I was a special case." You look around, and see people looking at you, and Lucifer. All of them are human. Except one. "Maybe we should… find some place away from prying eyes," you say and Lucifer's eyebrows shoot up, and that smile returns to his face. You still are a little confused about what that might mean, but for some, inexplicable reason, you know it means  _ something _ . "And, bring your devil…ish friend." 

Lucifer nods and motions for you to walk in front of him. He places his hand on your lower back, leading you through the throngs of people who reach out to touch you, to touch Lucifer, and to touch his friend who is now following the two of you. You feel like all eyes are on you, and yet, the only eyes that send the hair on your neck standing up belong to the man leading you into a secluded room. 

Now that's a new sensation. 

He leads you away from the crowds, up a set of stairs, and into a private elevator. The ride up is silent, and you can feel both of their eyes on you. After a couple seconds, the doors open again to a lavish apartment. 

You walk into it, looking around at the dark walls and floors, and matching furniture. Also, there's a pool. No, wait, there's another word for it. It's warm, and bubbling. 

A hot tub. 

The word comes to you like you've known it all your life, for as long as you've been alive at least. Because the last time you actually thought about your immortal soul, you were dead. 

You turn around to face the two standing in front of you, waiting for some kind of explanation.

You just stand there, looking at them. You don't really know where to start. 

"Well? You going to tell us how you're a fallen angel?" Lucifer asks. His devilish friend looks at him like he's crazy. 

"I'm sorry, a fallen angel? But, we would know about you!" The woman next to him says. 

You shrug. "That's a little hard to explain. See, I was one of God's little experiments. He wanted to see if he could turn me good." 

"Turn you good?" The woman asks. You really need to learn her name. Seems that's not something you should already know. 

You nod. "I was in hell for, well, not very long. See, apparently, I did something to send me to hell, but it wasn't actually that bad. So God himself brought me up from whatever pit I was in and showed me who he was. And now, I can see who everyone else truly is." You shrug at that. Lucifer and the woman look at each other. 

"So you see…?" He gestures to his face. You didn't comment on it. Didn't really notice it before. It's become normal for you to be able to see people's true selves. You now finally look at his face, the red flesh underneath what skin you're sure he has. His red glowing eyes with the slitted pupil, much like a goat's. You can see where a face is underneath all of it, but you are always drawn back to those eyes. 

The woman next to him is very similar, but instead of red eyes with pupils, her eyes are pure red, with no definition, no white, nothing. And her face has ligaments, muscle tissue connecting her jaw to her cheekbone, and no skin on her cheeks to hide her teeth. They look like the fiendish creatures at the gates of hell, the ones who welcomed you into the ash covered city. 

"So, how did you fall, exactly?" Lucifer asks, taking a step forward. 

"Doubt," you answer. 

"Doubt?" 

You nod. "God does not like doubt, it seems." The two look confused, so you sigh and walk over to the nearest chair and sit down. "I doubted he was really all he said. I doubted that heaven really was the best thing. I doubted that angels were actually good. I doubted God." You shrug again and lean back in your chair. "So, he threw me out. Well, someone threw me out. They didn't like his little experiment gone awry it seems." 

You watch the two fiendish, gorey faces look at each other, before turning back to you. "So, how do we know you're not lying?" Lucifer asks you, taking a step towards you. 

You roll your eyes and stand up. "Okay. Fine. You want proof? Here's some proof." 

You feel your wings expand out from behind you, and you start screaming. You fall to your knees as the plain takes over you and seizes your legs, causing them to buckle from underneath you. You can feel your voice giving out halfway through, but the pain is too much. Maybe if your throat is raw, you won't feel the pain radiating from your back. You feel the muscles in your upper back flex and seize, before relaxing suddenly as your wings shift, and your scream gets louder. 

You feel hands on your face, but you can't see who it is. Your vision has gone white as you dig your fingernails into the dark stone floor and can feel the pain shoot up from there. It's dim, but you focus on it. You don't know if you stopped screaming, or if your voice gave out, but you can hear someone talking. A man, with a very soothing voice. 

Lucifer. 

"[Y/N], I need you to listen to me. Put your wings away. Fight the pain. It's going to fucking hurt, but it will be over when you put them away," he advises. "Can you do that for me?" 

You nod slowly, sucking in a deep breath, reaching out for Lucifer's shoulder, and squeezing tight. You hear something breaking, and hear Lucifer breathe sharply from between his clenched teeth. 

You feel your wings fold behind you, and soon enough the pain fades to a dull burn in your back. You let go of Lucifer's shoulder who gasps and leans away from you. 

"You broke my arm!" He yells out. 

But you're not paying attention to him. You're looking around at the feathers that have littered the floor. 

You see the woman go to pick one up, but as soon as the feather is lifted off the ground, it dissolves into ash, which falls to the ground in a pile. You look up at the woman, reaching out yourself as you grasp the feathers, holding them in your hands as they turn to dust before your eyes, the ash falling between your fingers. 

" _My_ _wings_ …" You whisper. 

"Your wings, what about my shoulder!" Lucifer cries out. "Maze! Tell them!" 

But Maze isn't looking at Lucifer. She's looking at you, with shock on her face. She moves over to you, pushing feathers out of her way. As soon as her fingers touch them, they turn to dust. 

"You really are a fallen angel," she says, reaching out to you. You're not looking at her. You're not looking at anything but the ash in your hands and the feathers on the floor. You reach out one by one, feverishly grabbing at feathers, pulling them to you. But before you can grab them close to your chest, they dissolve. 

"My wings…" you whisper again. Looking around at the feathers and ash, you realize, it's enough. 

Your hands fly to your back, underneath your shirt, and instead of the clean, oval shaped scars that marred your back before, they have been replaced. 

You feel with your fingers, scars, branching scars, coming all the way out to your shoulder, down to the bottom of your back. You take off your shirt, stretching your hands over your back. You can feel them shaking, feel your whole body shaking, and you collapse on the floor, sobbing. 

**_[Now Playing: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright]_ **

You don't know how much time has passed since you collapsed. You don't remember much of it. You kept thinking about your fall. It wasn't long. And you weren't aiming for any specific place. You just… fell. It was as if your body was being placed in a specific… place. LA. That's what it's called. That's where you are now. 

L.A. 

You don't have any information about the city you're now in. From what you've seen of it, it seems like you're in hell. But, you're not. You know you're not, just because you do. 

You can't remember though, what happened when you fell. 

After you collapsed, you didn't pay attention to what happened. Though, opening your eyes now, you see you're on a bed, on top of the covers, still without a shirt on, and still curled up into a ball. The bed isn't uncomfortable by any means of the word, but it is odd how you got there. You don't remember being picked up, or placed on the sinfully comfortable bed. 

"Please, Doctor, you need to fix them," you hear someone, Lucifer, say outside of the room. 

"That isn't my job," someone replies. A feminine voice. 

"No, I can't have someone who's practically a child living in my house! What do you think that would do for me?" Lucifer pauses for a moment, and you tilt your head slightly towards the door, to help you hear better. "What it would do to my reputation?" 

"Now, you called this… person, a child?" The unknown person asks. 

"Well, not a child…”

You hear the woman scoff, and go to open the door. You go back to your original position, lying on your side, staring at the wall, when the door opens. You look over and see a woman in a black pencil skirt and a… what's that word? Blouse. A white blouse. She has blonde hair and a pair of spectacles- no- glasses, perched on her nose. 

"Hello. You must be [Y/N]. I'm Doctor Linda Martin. It's good to meet you," she introduces. You go back to staring at the wall. "So, our mutual friend Lucifer said that there's something troubling you. What happened?" 

Silence hangs in the air for a moment as neither one of you speak, the doctor waiting for you to respond. And after a few more moments, you do. 

"I fell," you say with a whisper. 

Doctor Linda leans in. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." 

You look at her, dead in the eyes and say, "I fell." 

"Okay, and how did that ultimately happen?" Linda asks. 

"My…" You think of the word for what he is to you. In heaven, he was the heavenly father, bringer of humanity, and creator to all. But, he wasn't much of a father, now was he? And he wasn't even your actual father, like he is to the other angels. You were born on earth. You had parents, you guess, and you died and went to hell, for some reason. You don't exactly know what to call him, but he did make you what you are. What you were. "My creator said I had doubt and someone threw me from heaven. And I fell." 

"Your father kicked you out?" Linda asks. 

You sit up and glare at her. "He's not my father. I have a father. I think… and a mother. They're out there somewhere." You get off your bed, standing, looming over Linda. "I died. I went to hell. I became an angel, and then I was pushed out of heaven because I doubted that GOD WAS EVER GOOD!" You shout. She flinches away, but you lean away from her. "I doubted God, and got thrown on my ass because of it, so now I'm stuck here. With no memory of who I was before I died, who I left behind." 

"Do… you want to know?" Linda asks and you look up. 

You didn't really think about it before all this. You think what you really want to know though, is how you died, and how you fell. 

"I have other things to worry about," you mutter. "Like learning how to survive here again." You look back at the doctor, saying, scared, "I don't remember how to live, doctor. I've forgotten everything. I don't even know words for things half the time! Like, here!" You pick up the folded thing at the end of the bed you're sitting on, and hold it up to Linda. "What is this?" 

She pauses for a moment, looking perplexed. "A duvet?" 

You snap. "That's it! A duvet! I've been trying to think of that word all damn day." You put the duvet down and look at Linda, the fear returning to your chest. "How can I survive out here if I don't even know the word “duvet”? How am I going to remember the basic things needed? I'm scared. I don't want to go back to hell. Or heaven for that matter." 

Linda nods slowly, writing something down in a notepad in her lap before getting up. "I'm going to be right back, [Y/N]. Please don't go anywhere." 

You nod and Linda gets up and leaves the room. You don't hear anything for a little bit, but after a few seconds, you hear footsteps approaching the door, but stop suddenly in front of it. 

"Well?" You hear a feminine voice ask. Not Maze, and definitely not the doctor. This woman is new. And it's just her. No Lucifer. No Maze. 

"They're buying into that whole… delusion that Lucifer's created. They were talking about… about being an angel, and falling from heaven." 

You hear a few clacking steps and the woman replies, "So, hold on, do they know Lucifer?" 

"I don't know. They seemed really focused on this delusion," Doctor Linda says. "It's just strange that all these people have the same… delusion. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" 

"Just- just what do you think is wrong with her?" The woman asks. She's sounding more and more stressed. "Did Lucifer sleep with her? Because if he did, if he slept with this vulnerable… kid, then-" 

"They're not a kid. They're a fully grown adult. They just… they can't remember some things. Something traumatic happened and they can't remember what, but they're equating it with hell," Doctor Linda says, cutting her off. She sighs and says, "I want to keep working with them. And I want Lucifer to work with them too. Separately, I mean. They have the same delusion. Maybe they can work together to… not have it?" 

You step away from the door, having heard enough. Well, it's exactly what you wanted. You came to Lucifer for help, because he is the ultimate fallen angel. Sure, others fell with him, Mephistopheles, Purah, Andras, but everyone, especially everyone in heaven, knows about Lucifer. He is God's favourite. And therefore, the most punished. 

But you wanted to come to him for help with learning how to be a demon- no. A fallen angel. You don't need some… some… some whatever she's called watching over you, having Lucifer take care of you, and not in the way you wanted. This Doctor Linda can't tell you what to do! You're one of God's angels after all! 

You sit down on the bed. No. You're not. Not anymore. So, maybe, this will be good. Maybe you need it. You do need to start getting some memories back, words back. And you need to find out who threw you through the pearly gates down towards perdition. And you can't do that alone. You need to… oh what's the expression? Lay-something. Lay, down? No. Lay… over… no, that's not it either. Lay… low! That's the word. You need to lay low, draw as little attention to yourself as you can. Start thinking through your memories of heaven, and what might have happened up there while you were still an angel. 

The door opens and you're thrown out of your thoughts as the doctor comes walking in again, sitting across from you once more. "So, miss [Y/N]-" 

"I'm not a woman." 

"Right, yes, sorry. [Y/N]. I was just talking with Detective Chloe Decker, someone who is very close with Lucifer, and we want you to stay with him. You seemed to want to come here for a reason…" the doctor says, trailing off. 

"Therapist!" You say, finally remembering the word you were trying to think of before. 

"I'm sorry?" Linda asks. 

You shake your head. "Nevermind." 

"Well, anyways, we think it may be good for you to stay with him. He'll be able to teach you some things. And, I want you to confide in him. About everything. He may be able to help."

You nod slowly. "So, you don't think I'm crazy, doctor?" 

"What? No! Of course I don't think you're crazy!" She replies. "But, I do think you need help." 

You nod. Linda smiles, and you smile back. 

You'll play along. For now. 

**_[Now Playing: Low lays the Devil by The Veils]_ **

You walk down the stairs from the elevator into Lux's main room. You see Maze behind the bar and Lucifer sitting at it with a glass of… something in his hand. He looks up at you and smiles. 

"Ah! Our fallen angel has finally gotten out of bed!" He exclaims. 

You walk over and stand a couple of feet away, your stance wide and your hands behind your back. Just like the other angels in heaven. 

"I am sorry about your shoulder. I didn't mean to hurt you," you say. 

Lucifer waves you off and scoffs. "Oh, don't worry about that. Water under the bridge and all that- now! I think… you, need a makeover. Wouldn't you agree, Maze?" She just nods. Lucifer turns to you and spreads his hands over your shoulders, down your arms, methodically, and you shift, trying to get away, but Lucifer grabs your arms. "Are you uncomfortable, angel?" He asks, and while his tone sounds innocent, you can hear something else, deeper in him that's fighting to get out. 

You look away from him. "A little. We- nothing- God-" You don't really know what to say. You close your eyes and take a breath. "We weren't allowed to touch each other in heaven. Holding hands, touching a shoulder, leaning on one another, it was strictly forbidden. It could lead to… to…" 

"The carnal desires that dear old dad frowned so much upon," he says. He leans in to your ear, and when he speaks again, a shiver runs up your spine. "Because it leads to  _ lust _ ." You sharply breathe in, subconsciously leaning your body into his. "And that, leads to  _ more _ ." His hands tighten on your arms, and your legs start to give out. You take a step forward, and he laughs darkly, nipping at your ear with his teeth. 

You hear a throat clear, and Lucifer huffs out a laugh, stepping away from you. You let out a deep breath, hiding your shaking hands behind your back. Lucifer turns around, one hand still gripping your arm. You're afraid that if he lets go, you'll fall to the ground. 

"Ah, Detective. So lovely to see you again. I was just helping our new friend here embrace those carnal desires that sent them to me in the first place!" Lucifer says, and you go to correct him, but the woman standing in front of you, who you assume to be the detective that Doctor Linda was talking about before, interrupts. 

"I thought you were supposed to be watching over her, not seducing her!" She says. 

"Them," Lucifer corrects. "And I am helping them! You don't think that sex with me would help?"

She rolls her eyes. "No. I really, really don't." She turns to you and says, "I'm sorry. About the whole-"

You put up a shaking hand and say in a wavering voice, "It's alright, detective. No need to apologise." 

She nods and turns back to Lucifer. "Come on. We have a case." 

"What? Now? I'm just starting to have fun!" He exclaims, gesturing over to you. 

Detective Decker just squints her eyes and turns around, walking out of the club. Lucifer signs and turns back to you, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry angel, but I must get going. People to punish and all that!" He exclaims, leading you over to the bar. He places a quick kiss onto your head before heading out of the bar, not even saying goodbye to Maze. 

You stare off after him, shocked and overwhelmed by what just happened. 

"So, what do you think about Lucifer?" Maze asks, pouring you a drink. 

You look down at the brown liquid- alcohol, your brain supplies -and say, "He's… intense. More than what I had experienced in heaven."

Maze scoffs. "I bet. All that “no touching”… it must have been… very lonely…" she says with that same look in her eyes that Lucifer had in his not a few moments ago. She reaches out and brushes a hand against your arm, her fingers trailing down your arm to your wrist, and back up to your shoulder, your brown shirt covering your arms. "But, we really need to get you out of these clothes. So the question is, [Y/N]. Suit, or dress?" 

**_[Now Playing: Beat the Devil's Tattoo by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club]_ **

You step out in one of Lucifer's suits, the fit a little off, the pants too long and the shirt too small around the middle. But with a few quick adjustments, it fits well enough. Maze claps as you spin slowly for her. 

"How do I look?" You ask Maze, opening up the suit jacket so she can get a little better look. 

"You look really…" she trails off, and you lean in. "Delicious." She smiles a large grin, exposing her long canines. Must be a demon thing. You'll have to check yours some time. She frowns though into a pout and says, "But, you would also look so good in a dress." 

You smile and nod. "Oh I know I do. I just feel like a suit right now. I'll wear a dress some time, don't worry. I'll have to try on one of your dresses some time, Maze." She smiles and grabs your hand. 

"Come on. Let's see what a drunk angel is like." 

She goes to lead you out of Lucifer's room when you hear the elevator ding and the door opening. You and Maze look at each other before opening the door to the rest of the penthouse, where you see Lucifer with a rather enthralled young woman walking through the main room. His arm is around her bare waist, and she has her entire front pressed up against his left side, her already short skirt riding up more to reveal her bright pink, lacy underwear. 

You stop, but Maze keeps dragging you along, making you trip over your feet as you go. Lucifer looks up and smiles at you, a smirking, inquisitive smile, and he moves towards you, Maze having now stopped at the look her boss is giving you. 

Lucifer leans in, pressing himself against you, the girl reaching out, playing with your… oh what's the word. Lapel. 

"Like what you see?" Lucifer asks in a low voice. It sends a shiver up your spine. "I'm liking what I'm seeing…" He looks up and down your body, taking you in wearing one of his suits. "It seems you've… found a sense of style. Good for you." He runs his hand up your arm, and you just stand there, watching him. "Would you like to join us? I'm sure Arianna wouldn't mind, would you, my dear?" She shakes her head with a grin, looking you up and down hungrily. 

You honestly don't know what to say. You don't even know what they're going to be doing. You haven't learned about this yet. It's strange because a small part of you does know, but it's a part of you that isn't saying anything. It wasn't allowed in heaven, and you didn't see anyone else in hell. This feeling that's stirring up inside of you is new, something you never remember feeling. And you want to explore it. But not with someone you don't know. 

You don't get the chance to answer though because Maze has grabbed your arm again and is pulling you away from Lucifer and his friend Arianna. "Nope. My turn to play with the angel, Lucifer. You'll get your fun when I'm done." 

"But I was just getting started. And Arianna will be so disappointed!" Lucifer calls after you. 

Maze sticks her middle finger up in the air at him. He places a hand on his chest, shocked, but you suspect he isn't actually from the look on his face. It doesn't look genuine. Interesting. You'll have to keep that in mind. 

You smile and wave at the two of them as you're dragged out of the penthouse, away from the king of hell by a demon. What is happening? What is your new life?

**_[Now Playing: Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars]_ **

"Why are you doing that?" Lucifer asks, walking up to you. You see the reflection of his gruesome face in your glass full of whiskey. 

"Doing what?" You ask, not taking your eyes away from the drink in front of you. Your head is resting on a fist propped up on the bar. 

You had just gotten back from a shopping trip with Maze, who enticed you to indulge in your greed. At first you were reluctant, as any good angel would be. But then you remembered you aren't an angel. Not anymore. 

So, you bought everything you liked. You indulged. And damn. Did it feel  _ good _ . 

Lucifer sits down next to you. "Just, staring at it. What, do you think it's going to hurt you?"

You shrug. "I dunno. I've never had it before. There was no alcohol in heaven." 

You look over at Lucifer to see him looking incredibly offended. "No alcohol? How did you ever survive it?" 

"You don't know what you're missing until you have it," you say, looking back at your drink. You lay your head on your hands and say to Lucifer, "God didn't allow much in heaven."

"Well, is there anything you want that heaven didn't let you have?" Lucifer asks, leaning into you. You feel his breath on your cheek, and that same chill runs up your spine. 

You lean away from him, and look away down at the alcohol. "I don't know what I want. Because I don't have the words for it. I'm still learning things I wouldn't know in heaven. Or hell…" You look out of the corner of your eye and see Lucifer has stiffened up, his expression has become unreadable. You look back to your drink. "What I want is to find out who kicked me out of heaven." 

"And you don't think it was God?" Lucifer asks, startled and confused. 

You shake your head. "I don't. I don't think God even knew about it." You sigh and pick up the glass. "And I want to know who did." 

Lucifer pours himself a glass, before holding it out to you. You clink your glasses together, and Lucifer downs his. 

"To finding the one who pushed you," Lucifer says, looking at you. 

You look at your glass, then at him, downing the entire thing. He looks impressed and a little proud as you say hoarsely, "To finding the one who made me fall…" 

You place the empty glass upside down on the bar. 

**_[Now Playing: Devil’s Gonna Come by Raphael Lake]_ **

You stand in the bathroom of Lucifer's room. He's given it to you for the time being while you get settled in. You stand with your back to the mirror, and a second mirror in front of you. You reach out and touch the mirror in front of you, touching the scars' reflection. You bring your hand back suddenly, as if you had burned yourself. 

You wince as you remember the pain from before, the pain of your feathers falling off your wings. You take a step back, and when you hit the counter behind you, your scars get bigger in the mirror. You reach up behind you, feeling the raised scars underneath your fingers, feeling the dull pain as you press down. You hiss in a breath and move your hand away. 

You stare at your back in the mirror, close your eyes, and then open them. 

You watch as bones start growing from your back, ripping through your skin, sending blood down your back. You stumble forward and catch yourself on the mirror. Your blood soaked hands leave handprints on the mirror, and you watch as wings made of bone are spread out behind you. You hear the sound of clacking, bones being pushed together, a screeching only two bones being rubbed together could make. You wince at the sound, but you reach out and touch your new wings. 

"Wow…" you say underneath your breath. You miss your wings, and as you flap these, you're sure you could never fly with them. 

Though you can't help but think. If you hadn't doubted, if you hadn't told anyone, if you had just kept your mouth shut- 

You feel pain in your back, and you collapse to the floor. You watch as the bones on the outside of your wings fall to the ground. As soon as they hit the marble, they turn to dust. 

"No, no no no nononono," you say, falling to the ground, picking the ash up in your hands. "Shit. Shit. FUCK!"

You have to doubt. Doubt may have gotten you thrown out of heaven, but it's given you a second chance on earth. Doubt. Never stop doubting. 

**_[Now Playing: Fallen Angel by Frankie Valli]_ **


	2. The Big Bad Wolf Caught an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the adjustment to life back on earth. What does it have in store for you, and how will you feel after everything Lucifer does for you?

You walk down the stairs the next morning to see Lucifer talking with the Detective. 

"Ah! Angel! How good to see you again!" Lucifer says. 

"You as well Lucifer," you say, going to join him at the bar. "And you as well Detective Decker. I don't think we've really had a chance to talk." 

The detective nods. "You know, I would love to. But, Lucifer and I have a case. So if you wouldn't mind, we should get going now." 

The detective gets up and grabs her things, looking at Lucifer to follow her. He gets up suddenly and follows her, waving at you before he goes, leaning into you, and saying quickly, "Maze has had her fun, it's my turn tonight." 

You nod and watch as he walks out with the detective. 

The door closes behind you, and you listen as one set of footsteps start to walk away, while another stays still. You walk closer to the door and lean up against the wall as you listen in to what the two are saying. 

"No, Lucifer, I can't be nicer. She's cra-!" The detective yells, before quieting her voice. "Crazy…" 

" _ They _ are not crazy. They're scared," Lucifer says. "This is new to them." 

"Huh. Never thought you'd care about someone other than yourself." You can hear the shock in her voice being masked by indignation. 

"Yes, well. This is a special case…" Lucifer says, and you smile. 

They begin talking about whatever case they're working on and you walk away back to the middle of the club. You smile as you pour yourself a drink, and take a sip from it. 

**_[Now Playing: Devil's Waitin' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club]_ **

"So, what do you want to eat?" Lucifer says as he bursts through the front doors. You look up from the book you're reading. 

"I'm sorry?" You ask, putting the book down. 

He walks over and sits next to you at the bar. "I want to remind you how… amazing earth is. And so, we… are going to get something to eat. What do you want?" 

"Do we need to eat?" You ask. "Because, humans need to eat to survive. But, we're not humans." You hold up the book you were reading. 

"Where did you get that? And what is that book?" Lucifer asks. 

"Oh this?" You ask, holding up the book. "Maze gave it to me. Said it would help me ' _ Understand humans _ ' or something."

"Is that… a romance book?" Lucifer asks. "She gave you a cheesy romance book to learn about humans?" Lucifer looks at you like you're insane before grabbing the book out of your hands and putting it down on the bar. "Nope. Come on. I'm going to take you out and teach you all you need to know about humanity." 

"You lost my place!" You say as he drags you away. 

"It's not worth it anyways," he says, stopping before you get to the door. "I was going to say we need to change, but you look lovely in that dress, angel." He's smirking again. That same smirk as before, the one he had when you met Arianna. 

"Let's get to dinner," you say back to him, patting him on his chest. 

"Ooh, alright angel. Whatever you say." 

**_[Now Playing: Devil's Head Down by Pearl and the Beard]_ **

"So, what is this place?" You ask as Lucifer leads you out of his… automobile? No. He called it a car. 

"This is a restaurant. Humans come here for some sort of, mating ritual for their relationships," Lucifer replies, placing a hand on your back to lead you towards the entrance. He tosses his keys, yeah, you knew that one, to a man standing in front of the restaurant. You don't know that one yet. "Usually we need reservations for this place but… I know the owner. He owes me a favour." 

You stop Lucifer for a moment, turning to him, confused. "Reservation?" 

He sighs and starts moving forward again. "I'll tell you later."

You shrug as you walk inside. 

The place is flashy and elegant, with lots of red upholstery and gilded furniture. The people in the restaurant are equally as opulent, dressed in fine silks and satins, dripping with diamonds and brightly colored gems of all shapes and sizes. You look around in awe at everyone, and then look down at your own short cocktail dress that Maze lent you and start to feel very underdressed. 

Lucifer leads you past the line of waiting people directly to the front. There are a few shouts of protests behind you, but when you get to the front and Lucifer flashes a smile, the stewardess smiles at him and moves closer. 

He puts a hand out to stop her. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken for the night. Can you get Joey for me?" The girl nods, stunned, and walks in the opposite direction. 

"That's very impressive," you say to Lucifer, who looks down at you, eyebrows raised. "Is that the thing you can do here on earth?" 

Lucifer smiles a wide, toothy, half grin, and says, "Well, one of the things. I can also find out people's darkest desires. The things they want most in the world." He grins and looks away toward where the stewardess left, before looking back down at you. "Why do you ask?" 

You shrug. "I was just wondering. Mostly because, like I told you before, I can see people's true selves. Like, I don't see the man you present as. I see the man you are. Underneath all that." Lucifer nods, looking away. You sigh and point over toward a table where a man is talking with a woman. "See that human man there? He has two faces and his eyes are always shifting. It means he's duplicitous, he likes to lie a lot. One of his faces is looking at the girl across from him, but the other is looking at a girl across the room. He's telling the girl he loves her while his eyes are looking at another woman." 

You look back to Lucifer, his red, shining skin and red eyes are contorted into shock and awe. "And you got all that just from looking at some man's face?" You nod. "Now that's impressive." 

You shrug. "God gave me this ability. I looked upon his true form and he blinded me, and when he gave me back my sight, he blessed me with this gift." 

Lucifer looks down upon you with pity. "But, you never get to see the way people look on the outside. People spend time on their appearances, to make themselves look good. I mean, I chose the way I looked specifically because of that. Because I was attractive to people." 

You smile up at Lucifer and run your fingers over his face. "But that means I get to know you for you. I get to look past the appearances and see who you truly are inside."

"A monster?" 

"A man."

"Lucifer!" You hear someone call to you. Looking away from the man in question, you see someone, who you presume to be Joey, with his arms out, grinning wildly. The Stewardess is also walking back. Her face is round, and covered in crumbs, but she's skinny as a twig. All she wants is to eat a cupcake, and you suspect she likes to sneak one every now and again. She also has an unread script attached to her waist, denoting that she goes to auditions but doesn't prepare enough to get any good jobs. 

Joey on the other hand has every single pocket stuffed with dollar bills. He likes to cut costs in the kitchen and with employees, paying them less than he actually should. You also see his cuffs are stained red, but his shirt is a pristine white. Interesting. 

"Joey!" Lucifer says, patting the greedy man on the shoulder. His face looks like a lightly tinted green and yellow. 

"Lucifer! I just want to thank you again. Without your help, I would never have been able to open up this place," Joey exclaims and the Stewardess leans in toward Lucifer, who smiles guiltily and pushes her away. "Susannah! Get back to work!" 

She seems to snap out of her lustful gazing and walks back to her podium. 

"Yes, I need a table for two, Joey," Lucifer says. 

Joey looks you up and down before looking at Lucifer. "Seriously?" He says it as if he doesn't believe Lucifer is going to have dinner with someone like you. "You're going to have dinner, alone, with this guy?" 

"Not a guy," you say quickly, watching as Lucifer's face drops the smile it was holding. 

"Get us that table, Joey," Lucifer says, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper, a low growl underneath it. 

Joey gulps and nods quickly, grabbing two menus from the stewardess' podium before leading you to an outside table and setting the menus down in front of you. He smiles at Lucifer before walking off, not even glancing your way. 

Lucifer grimaces in his direction before turning back to you, looking genuinely sorry. "I'm so sorry about him. I didn't know he'd be such a…" 

"An asshole?" You supply, 

Lucifer laughs. "Yes. I suppose that fits." 

You smile, but cock your head to the side. "You don't seem like the kind of man to apologise for someone else's actions, Lucifer. Why do you keep doing it for me?" 

Lucifer goes to talk, but pauses, biting his lip. He actually thinks about what he's about to say to you. "I-" he goes to say, but he cuts himself off to think a little more about his words. "I can talk to you about things no one understands. Maze never fell, she was created in hell, the Detective doesn't believe me, the doctor doesn't believe me." Lucifer grabs your hand and squeezes it. "I don't have to hide anything from you." 

You smile and squeeze his hand back. "Thank you." 

Lucifer smiles, and you see matching long canines to Maze's. He leans in close and says low, "I wasn't kidding. You look ravishing, angel." 

You smile and look down at your dress again. "You think so? I feel very underdressed," you say, looking around at everyone else sitting outside with you. 

Lucifer leans in again and says, "I would have you right now if I could. I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind…" 

You smile politely and take your hand away from his. "I think I'm alright, Lucifer." 

He leans back in his chair, and you look around, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. You look back over to Lucifer and say, "I don't just see people's true forms." Lucifer looks up at you as you say this, waiting for what you're about to say. "I can also hear things most people would not. I can hear heartbeats when I'm close enough, and I can hear voices from other rooms." Lucifer is looking at you confused. "I heard what Detective Decker said this morning. About how I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy," Lucifer says suddenly, getting up from his chair slightly. 

"Why? I would think to a human I would sound insane," you say. "Why aren't I crazy?" 

"Because if you're crazy, then what does that make me?" Lucifer asks. He's not telling, but people are looking at him now. 

You nod. "The detective doesn't understand," you say quietly. "She doesn't understand what it's like to fall." 

Lucifer looks up at you, not really sure what to say. You sit in silence for a little bit, drinking your wine with Lucifer. The silence isn't uncomfortable, but you definitely still have a lot to talk about. It's as if the words are hanging in the air, and none of you are willing to reach out and grab them. 

And then Lucifer gets a call. He takes out the small device you've seen a few other humans holding, and puts it up to his ear. 

"Ah! Detective! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks. You lean in, taking in his intonation, the way he's talking to her. You hear something on the other end, Detective Decker sounding stressed and rushed. 

" _ Lucifer. We have another case. At the pier," _ she says into her phone. " _ I'm on my way to Lux now, I'm coming to pick you up. _ "

"Oh, no, my dear detective. I'm not at Lux. I'm out, having dinner," Lucifer says. 

" _ Oh! Oh, okay, uh, I'll text you the address. I'll see you there? Yeah. Yeah. _ " The detective says, and you hear the click of the phone call ending. 

"Well," Lucifer says, putting his phone away in his pocket. "I have to go, you know, a murder happened and all. I'll drop you back off at Lux, and I'll be back, probably." He gets up and walks around the table to you, helping you out of your chair. But before you can take a step away, he pulls you in and whispers low in your ear, "And then we can finish what we started tonight." 

He practically has to carry you back to his car. 

**_[Now Playing: Moon River by Audrey Hepburn]_ **

You smile at the song coming through the speakers, closing your eyes, and setting down your book for a moment. You lean back into the, probably, really dirty couch. You let the music wash over you, a music that you didn't get in either heaven or hell. You smile as you open your eyes, tilting your head from side to side with the music. 

"What is all this?" You hear someone say. Opening your eyes, you see the bright red face of Lucifer staring back at you. "You having a little fun there?" 

You hold up the book you're reading. "I was just reading, listening to some music. Maze taught me how to use the sound system. Introduced me to this thing called Spotify," you say, putting your finger in the book and closing it. "Have you ever heard of it?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course I've heard of it," Lucifer says, sitting down on the couch as well, putting your feet into his lap. "Now, what are you reading this time?" 

You hold up the book. "It's a children's book. There's a 24 hour bookshop down the street. I… went down there, because I was bored and I kinda… stole it…" 

Lucifer's eyes light up and he looks at you in shock and awe. "You stole that! I'm impressed! Our little angel doing some truly devilish deeds at last!" 

You smile, then look down at the book, guilty. "Yes, well, then I went back and left a twenty on the counter because I felt guilty."

"Ooh, not so good. But! It's a start!" He says, putting his hands on your ankles. You flinch away from the touch, and you look away, feeling guilty. "Is something wrong, Angel?" 

"I'm still not used to… touch," you respond, folding the page you're on and setting it down on the ground. 

"Do you want to get better?" Lucifer asks, hovering his hand over your legs. 

You feel your cheeks heat up and you move your legs back over his. "I- I wouldn't be opposed. I think… it may be good to get used to it. It won't help me if I flinch every time someone bumps into me on the street, or I have a breakdown because someone touched my hand while I was giving them money…" 

"We'll go slow," Lucifer says, placing his hands back on your ankles. You stop yourself from moving away again, and just let him stay there. 

Eventually you fall asleep. When you wake up the next morning, there's a blanket on you, and you're still on the couch. But, there's no sign of Lucifer except that your feet are a little cold. 

**_[Now Playing: Blue Healer by Bird Talker]_ **

"So. I'm glad you came to our session today," Doctor Linda says. She sounds a bit surprised though, which you don't really expect. "How did you get here?" 

You shrug. "I walked." 

"But- but that's a long way! Why did you walk?" Linds asks, even more surprised. 

You shrug again. "I don't exactly have anything to do." 

"So, what  _ have  _ you been doing?" 

"Reading. Sleeping. Talking with Lucifer and Maze." 

"Do you have any other friends?" You think for a moment. Then two. Wracking your brain for any names, any at all. None come up. And apparently, you take too long for Doctor Linda. "Well. Maybe that's what we should do first. Give you something to do, get you to meet more people…" 

You think for a moment. You might have an idea. 

**_[Now Playing Howling at the Moon by D Fine Us]_ **

"Okay, it's really simple. The drinks aren't that hard to make," Maze says to you, yelling over the music. You nod, watching Maze pour the drinks with much precision and grace. She hands you the mixed cocktail, and when you go to take a sip, she stops you. "Ah, ah, ah." She points to a woman at the bar who's looking at you annoyed, and you sheepishly give her the green tinted drink. She takes it from you rather forcefully, and you have to step back a bit so it doesn't spill on you. 

"Sorry, sorry," you say to the woman as she walks off. You don't think she heard you. You turn back to Maze feeling guilty. 

She rolls her eyes and starts making another drink. A man comes up to the bar, handsome fellow, with black hair and brown eyes and skin. He smiles at you and you smile back and you feel your cheeks heat up. 

"Wh-what can I do for you?" You ask the handsome man. 

"A whiskey," he says, leaning in so he doesn't have to talk as loud. 

You look back at the wall of alcohol, before turning back to the man and saying, "Which one?" 

He leans in closer, smiling. "You choose." 

You smile and turn away, looking at all the bottles on the wall. Not knowing which one is which, you turn to Maze and whisper in her ear, "What's the best whiskey you have?" 

You gesture with your eyes towards the man who's looking around now, tapping his fingers on the bar. Maze smirks and reaches down underneath the bar, pulling out a bottle from amongst a bunch of very expensive looking bottles. You mouth 'Thank you' to her, and she smiles at you. 

You grab a glass and walk over to him, pouring a small glass of Whiskey for the man. He smiles at you and takes a small sip, letting you watch as he swallows slowly. 

"Mmm. This is divine," he says. 

"Not quite," you reply with a smile. 

The man laughs and takes another sip of his whiskey. "So, what's your name?" 

"[Y/N]. And you?" You ask in reply. 

"Gabriel," he responds. 

"Like the Archangel?" You ask with a laugh. Gabriel laughs under his breath and nods. "Huh. You seem… nothing like him…" you mutter underneath your breath, barely loud enough for even you to hear. 

"My parents were- are Catholic. They thought it was funny to name their son after an archangel," he laughs at that. It's not particularly funny, but it's funny to him. "And I thought it was funny that their only son went off to college and partied every day." 

"You sound more like a demon than an angel," you say. 

He smiles. "Oh? And what would you know about that?" 

You scoff and look away from him, over your shoulder almost. You look back at him and say, "Quite a bit, actually." 

He looks at you disbelieving, but like he wants to drag you across the bar and… do something to you. 

"Oh! Well! What do we have here?" You hear someone say. Looking up from your staring contest with Gabriel. "The Angel having a little fun on the job?" 

You roll your eyes and pour a glass of whiskey for Lucifer. You give him the glass and he takes it from you, brushing his fingers against yours. You don't pull your hand away, you don't flinch, and you let your hand stay there for a couple of seconds. Finally, Lucifer pulls his fingers away, but you don't stop looking at him, and he doesn't take his glowing red eyes away from you. 

"Oookay. I don't know what this thing is, but-" you hear a slapping sound on the bar -"Here's a fifty. I'm going to leave you two… yeah." 

You hear the chair scraping and you finally blink and look away towards Gabriel. "Wait!" You call after him. He stops and turns around. "It was nice talking to you!" 

He smiles and nods, turning around and leaving Lux. 

You turn back to Lucifer who raises an eyebrow. "What, did I ruin your moment?" Lucifer asks. 

You glare at him, though there's no malice behind your eyes. "I was trying to make a friend." 

Lucifer scoffs. "Make a friend? He wanted to bend you over the bar and take you in front of all these people!" He waves his arm out and you roll your eyes. 

You scoff. "Are you jealous?" 

Lucifer leans back in his chair, mouth agape, looking shocked and offended that you would ever imply that. "I beg your pardon! The devil isn't jealous!" Lucifer says. 

You laugh lightly behind your hand. "Okay. Okay," you say, leaning back and putting your hands up. "So the devil doesn't get jealous." You smile at Lucifer. "You know that book I was reading before?" Lucifer nods slowly, looking at you like you're confusing him. 

"What- what does this have to do with anyth-" Lucifer asks but you cut him off. 

"Shhhh!" You say putting a hand up. His eyebrows shoot up and he leans back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, waiting for you to continue. "Now. The book I was reading was ‘The Three Little Pigs.’" Lucifer scoffs and rolls his eyes and you put up a hand again. "I know, I know. It's a children's book, it's meaningless drivel, blah blah blah. But there was something about it that reminded me…" You shake your head. "Anyways, the story's about these pigs and the houses they're making. Now there's this wolf who really wants to get into those houses, and the story frames the wolf as the bad guy. He wants to get into the houses and eat the pigs. I don't think he actually wants to do this. I think he wants to be in the pig's lives, but instead of asking nicely, and respecting them, he blows down their houses, until one of the pigs builds a house that the wolf can't blow down, and he's shut out of the pig's lives." You let out a breath and Lucifer goes to talk, but you cut him off. "What I'm trying to say is, Lucifer…" You reach out and grab his hand. "Don't be the wolf who caught the angel. Don't get jealous and destroy the nice things you have. You never know when someone will build a wall you can't break down." 

You get up and walk away from Lucifer, and you hear him calling from behind you, "I'm not jealous!" 

**_[Now Playing: Illusion of Bliss by Alicia Keys]_ **

You stand in front of the mirrors again, looking at your wings, at the perfectly white bone protruding from your back. You move them up and down. They don't hurt anymore. At least, you don't notice any pain. You're sure there's still some underneath there somewhere, but you must have gotten used to it. You watch as your wings flex out to their full size before relaxing back into their original state. They haven't gotten any bigger or smaller since the last time you checked. You guess that's good. That means you haven't done anything good or bad. 

But do you want that? To live in stagnation for the rest of time while humanity withers and dies from wars waged in God's name? 

"[Y/N]! I wanted to talk to you about tonight!" 

You turn to the door and watch it being opened by someone, by Lucifer, and you go to hide your wings. 

But it's too late. 

"Angel-" Lucifer stops as he watches the bone fold back into your skin, which fuses over it, and the scars reform, and stanch the blood flowing from your back. "Wha…" 

"I can explain!" You exclaim, putting your hands out. You don't know if it's to protect you or Lucifer from you. 

"Your wings…" he breathes out. He reaches out but there's nothing to touch. You turn around, and let your wings once again break through your skin and blood once again falls down your back. 

While you can't feel Lucifer's hands on your wings, you know they're there, the presence of another celestial being near you is almost enough to make your knees weak. It's stronger on earth than in heaven. At least in heaven everyone's considered celestial. 

You feel him touch where the base of your wings meet your back and you flinch away. 

" _ I'm sorry… _ " Lucifer whispers. He sounds in shock and awe. "Have you ever thought about cutting them off?" 

You back away at that and turn around, folding your wings in protectively behind you. "What! I would never!" You take another step back. " _ How could you even say that? _ " you whisper. 

"Well, you're a fallen angel now!" Lucifer says, taking a step closer to you. Your back is against the wall now, and you're shaking your head now, tears rolling down your face. "Besides, they're useless anyways."

You shake your head again, even more fervently now than before, and you say quietly under your breath, "No… no…" You look Lucifer in the eye and glare at him. "No! I will not cut off my wings!" You fold them protectively around you. "I-I can't! I won't!" 

"But why not!" 

"Because- Because I just can't! If I do, God wins! And I can't let that happen," you say, and Lucifer stops. "I can't let God win…" You look down at the ground, at your feet, and grab your wings. "If God really is all powerful, all mighty,  _ and  _ all good, why do bad things happen to good people? Lucifer, you of all people should understand. I can’t let my hatred of him push me to rash decisions. I don't think my feathers falling off is his doing. This isn't him because this is a cruel and- and a fucking awful thing to do! And if God really is kind, this isn't him. And if it is, I doubt God even cares for one measly little angel who got  _ pushed out of heaven because they said one. Wrong. Thing. _ " 

Lucifer takes a step forward now, his arms at his side. "Angel…" 

"What!" You yell at him, but he doesn't flinch. 

"Your… your wings!" He says, and looking over, you see new bones growing from the ends of them. You gasp and reach out, feeling as the bone shifts in your hands, getting longer and longer, before finally, they stop growing. Your wings are the size they were before. You hear the bone clacking together, and you smile as tears start falling down your cheeks. 

"How-how is this possible?" Lucifer asks reaching out to touch your wings as well. Your hand finds his on the bone, and you leave your fingers together. 

"I think it's my doubt," you say. "When I questioned why I ever doubted God, when I thought I shouldn't have done it and maybe I would still be in heaven, these bones-" you point to the ones that just grew back using your free hand "-fell off. And turned to ash, just like my feathers. I think it's some- some kind of sick test!" You say, anger penetrating your voice as you spit the words out. Lucifer unclasps your hand and walks away from you, running his fingers over his head. 

"So what does this mean?" Lucifer asks and you walk up to him, turning him around so you can see into his red eyes. 

"What this means, Lucifer, is that God wants me to doubt him. And I don't know why." 

**_[Now Playing: Like a Star by Corrine Bailey Rae]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please give some Kudos, Comments, and please give it a reblog on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater)


	3. Angel Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accompany Lucifer on a case because he wants you to see his side. Also you piss of Detective Douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how many songs there are now, you can make a pretty bangin' playlist, I have to say. Trust me, it all sounds really good together loll. Also, with the music, I tried my hardest to find songs that a. weren't in the actual show (Which is harder than it sounds, trust me) and I didn't fully accomplish it, but I got as many songs as I could that aren't in the show. And b. I tried to find songs that I actually like, songs that are good and not just put in songs because they're about the Devil. Honestly, I had so much fun, and with music being such a big part of my life it was nice to bring the two together. I hope you like this and please leave kudos, comments, and reblog it on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater).

You don't see Lucifer the next morning. You slept in his bed again, though not with him in it. After you were able to come clean about your wings, he practically stormed off, leaving you alone in the bathroom with blood running down your back. You took a quick shower and seeing no one was in Lucifer's bed, you took it. You've slept on his surprisingly comfortable couch this past week, but the bed is far comfier. 

You wake up well rested, but the memories of the previous night come flooding back almost immediately and you suddenly feel tired again. 

But, you force yourself out of bed and into clean clothes. You soon smell something cooking, and follow your nose out into the main room where the adjoining kitchen is. There, with a “kiss the cook” apron on, is Lucifer. Making breakfast. 

"What is this?" You ask, sitting down at the island counter. 

Lucifer turns around with a large grin on his face and a skillet in his hands. "Oh! Angel! Good morning!" Lucifer says with a cheery smile on his face. "How are you this morning? Feeling any better?" 

You feel confused and you frown at Lucifer. "I'm… fine? Why-why are you doing this?" 

"Well, this is my apology. For last night," Lucifer says. "And I want you to cut your wings off." 

You freeze, shock on your face as you stare at Lucifer. "Wh-what?" You stand up from your stool. "What do you mean? I told you, I don't want to!" 

"Yes, but I want you to!" Lucifer says. "You're not an angel anymore! You have to stop holding onto it. You're a  _ fallen _ angel! No more wings, no more God!" 

"Lucifer, you can't tell me what to do with my wings!" You say. 

"I bloody well can! You're living under my roof, under my rules, and if I tell you to do it, you do it because I will not have someone flaunting in my face!" 

"Flaunting? You think I'm flaunting?" 

Lucifer looks shocked that you would say that. "Well, of course! What else were you doing last night! Just taking them out because you like to?" Lucifer replies, dropping the pan of eggs on the counter behind him. 

You hear a ring, but you don't take your eyes off Lucifer. "Yes, because every time I take my shirt off, it’s for you. You really think that?" 

"Whoah," you hear someone say, and when you look toward the elevators, you see the doors closing, and Detective Chole Decker standing there with her hands up and a very confused and pained expression on her face. "What is happening."

"Well, detective-" "Detective Decker I can-" "We were just-" "We were arguing about-" "And then they said-" 

"Alright!" Chloe says, yelling at the two of you to stop speaking over one another. "Alright. I just came here to get Lucifer." 

"Oh really?" Lucifer asks with a smirk. 

"Yeah, we have a case. Come on." Detective Decker starts walking away, but Lucifer interrupts her. 

"Uh, Detective! Do you think [Y/N] here could join us?" Lucifer asks, taking off his apron and setting it down in front of you. 

The detective stops and sighs. "You're not coming with me unless we take her…" 

"That's right Detective. And it's them," Lucifer says with a cheery smile. 

"Right. Fine. Whatever," the detective says, but she pauses and turns back to you. "Sorry." 

You nod and she goes to the elevator. Lucifer grins back at you before going to join her. "And I don't get a say in it, huh?" You ask yourself under your breath, before reluctantly joining them as well. 

**_[Now Playing: Friend of the Devil by Grateful Dead]_ **

You spent the entire ride sitting in silence in the back of Chloe's police cruiser. Lucifer and Chloe talked about the case, a man, mid 50s, murdered in his own home. But you don't say anything. You have nothing to say about the case. You're not a police officer. In fact, from all the research you've been doing about this time, the police aren't exactly your favourite people. 

A group of people who are supposed to protect and serve, but who unjustly kill the very people they're supposed to protect. There's a lot of doubt right now about whether the police are even needed. 

The three of you arrive at the scene where you see a few officers holding people back from getting too close to the house. The three of you walk inside and Chloe walks up to a man with a notepad who's standing over the body and starts putting on gloves. "What do we got?" She asks.

The man crouches down next to her and points at the man's head, which is in several pieces. 

"Gunshot, under the head. Pretty powerful gun," the man says. You look around the room, at the faces there, and listen to the heartbeats of everyone in the room. You see a couple of police officers, none of them too remarkable, but then you see a woman. Well, more like a girl. In her teenage years most likely. Her face is blank as she stares in the direction of the body. You can hear her heart pounding in her chest, pushing up against her ribs. Her face is plain, nothing too extraordinary, but her hair is a mess, she has scratches and bruises all over her, and her cuffs are red, and disappear underneath her black leather jacket. You see peeking out from where the zipper is closed, a light blue colour. 

"[Y/N]? Did you hear that?" Lucifer calls to you from the other side of the room. 

You shake yourself out of your moment and turn back to the red faced devil. "Huh? What?" You ask. 

"The father! He had a plan for his daughter's life! Isn't that nice!" Lucifer says, and you roll your eyes, turning back to the girl in the other room. 

"It looks like a suicide. This should be a pretty easy case," the man with the notebook says. He looks up and over at you, and walks towards you. He puts his hand out and says, "Uh, hi. I'm Detective Espinoza. Uh- Dan Espinoza. Are- are you new to the team?" 

You look at his hand and then away from him back to the girl. "My name's [Y/N]. Lucifer brought me here to prove a point," you spit out. Looking out the corner of your eye you see Dan's a little shocked. He goes to say something, to protest, but you cut him off. "Who's that?" You ask, pointing to the girl who's looking right through you. 

"Uh, that's the victim's daughter, Molly. She's the one who called the police," Detective Espinoza says. 

You nod. "Has anyone talked to her?" 

"Uh, yeah, a couple people tried, but no one could get through. Chloe's going to talk to her now," he says. "Are you sure-" 

You don't let him finish. You just walk away from him towards Molly. When you get close, you see her look up at you. 

"Are you here to help me?" She asks you quietly. 

"I'm not here to help you, Molly," you reply. "I shouldn't even be talking with you." 

"Why not?" She asks. 

"The police don't like it when anyone other than them talks to people like you," you reply. 

Molly scoffs. "Yeah. What would they know? I saw my father kill himself in front of me," she says, looking at you. You see Chole begin to storm over, but Lucifer puts a hand up, stopping her from moving closer to you. She pulls out a notepad and nods at you to continue. 

"Can you tell me what happened, Molly?" 

**_[Now Playing: God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash]_ **

"So, Molly comes home from a party she's not supposed to be at, her dad catches her, they get into a fight, he's holding his gun, and shoots himself in the face," Detective Decker says. "It just seems too… easy." 

"Well, sometimes things are Chloe," Detective Espinoza says, leaving against Detective Decker's desk.

Lucifer nods. "The father wanted nothing but the best for his child. Is that so bad?" 

You can feel the question being directed at you, but you ignore it. "I don't think so. She was hiding something. Her heart was racing, and it only slowed down when she was telling her story. Like-like she practiced it," you say. "And her cuffs were red…" 

"No, no, her cuffs were blue," Detective Espinoza says. 

You shake your head and look at Lucifer. "Her cuffs were red. And I think that means something." 

Lucifer narrows his eyes, like he's trying to discern whether you're telling the truth or not. His face relaxes when you don't look away from him and you stand your ground. Lucifer sighs. 

Detective Decker sighs and leans back in her chair. "Okay. I don't know what that is, but, if she is lying, we have to go back and question her again." 

"No! No, this is a suicide!" Lucifer says. "It's very obvious." 

"No, I really don't think it is," you say. "Did Molly say how she got home?" 

Detective Decker shakes her head. "No. And there's no car in the driveway or in the garage… maybe whoever dropped Molly off saw something…" 

"Well, she could have walked…" Detective Espinoza supplies. 

Detective Decker, again, shakes her head. "No, we interviewed the neighbors. There was loud music that turned off before the sound of a gunshot. There had to be someone else there…" 

"Right, we should go back to Molly. Ask her a few questions. Check out the neighborhood, see if we missed anything the first time we went there," Detective Espinoza says. 

"Alright, let's go!" Detective Decker says, turning to leave. 

"Right, come on [Y/N]," Lucifer says, and when you go to get out of your chair, Detective Espinoza puts a hand up. 

"No. You can't keep bringing civilians to crime scenes. Once with Lucifer and now with [Y/N], this needs to stop Chloe," Detective Espinoza says. 

Detective Decker sighs and places a hand on her forehead. "Yeah. Yeah. It does. But Lucifer is my partner, and this is my case. So, you need to stay too." 

"Wait, what?" Detective Espinoza and Lucifer say at the same time. 

"No, you're right," Detective Decker says. "I've been too lenient and you have your own work you need to do. Thanks Dan!" 

Chloe smiles and waves at him, walking off. Lucifer looks at her shocked before running to catch up with her. "Detective!" 

You turn to Dan, who's staring as the two partners leave. "You okay?" You ask. 

"Uh… yeah. I just don't like how much she relies on Lucifer," Dan says. "Anyways, I have work to do. You can sit at my desk until Lucifer comes back and takes you home."

You nod and go over to Dan's desk with him. He starts going through files, answering phone calls, and when he's done with them, he puts them on the edge of his desk right next to you. 

You go to reach for one, but he places a hand on it forcefully, glaring at you. "Those are confidential."

You lean back in your chair and put your hands up defensively, rolling your eyes. You look at Dan and squint, trying to discern the type of person he is. His face is not unlike a lot of the others in here, hardened and stained with the blood of innocents. But there's something else about him, something deeper. Looking down at his cuffs, while they're not stained red, they do have beating hearts sewn in. He's an emotional man who likes to talk about how he's feeling, but only with certain people. 

You smile at him. "So, why did you become a cop? It couldn't have been for the hours and hours of desk work, huh?" 

Dan looks up at you, a genuinely shocked expression on his face. "Oh, uh… well, no I guess not…" he trails off. He scratches the back of his neck and says sheepishly, "Sorry I just… whenever people ask me why I became a cop, they always say, 'Not for the salary, am I right?'" he gives his best cheery smile and then drops it like he can't believe they would say that. 

You laugh and wave him away. "Oh I don't care about money, Detective." You put your feet up on his desk and he moves the files out from under you with a glare. "No, I genuinely want to know."

"Oh. Well…" Dan starts, pausing to think. "I guess it's to help people." 

You roll your eyes. You hear Dan's heart rate spike as he says this. "I don't think that's the whole truth, Dan…" you say, leaning in. You watch his Adam's Apple bob as he swallows thickly, his eyes glancing away from yours. You see the sclera are tinted a strange red, like he's been awake one too many nights. He works long hours, and puts a lot of time into it. 

Huh. 

"It's not because you get to muder innocent, unarmed black people and have no consequences, is it?" You ask. Dan looks up at you sharply as you say that. "I mean, what was it, only a month ago, Officer Greene and his partner Officer Ackers killed a black man in the streets and what happened to them?" You ask Dan lowly, leaning in with malice. You drop your feet to the floor and place your hands on his desk. "They are sitting 100 feet away from us right now, eating doughnuts and talking about going out on another patrol. Is that why you like this job, Detective Espinoza?" 

"No! Of course that's not why I like my job!" Espinoza says loudly. Heads turn in your direction, and the detective lowers his voice. "No. But I can't exactly do anything about it. I'd lose my badge, my gun." 

You scoff and roll your eyes. "But isn't that worth it? To keep the streets a little safer? Because those two officers are going to do it again. And again. And again, unless they're stopped. But you're afraid because you'll lose your job? Well, just because you're not pulling the trigger yourself, doesn’t mean that you're not still killing these people." 

You push away from his desk, and you don't look back as you make your way through the precinct, and you walk back to Lux. 

**_[Now Playing: Forgiven by Alanis Morissettte]_ **

"What are you doing here? When Detective Douche told me you left I didn't know where you went," Lucifer says as he walks into Lux. "Daniel looked very upset when we walked in, very broody. What did you do to him?" 

You shrug as you down another sip from the bottle of Prosecco you are drinking. "We talked about being a police officer, why he was a cop, things like that. I guess I got under his skin, made him doubt a little." You shrug again and hold out the bottle to Lucifer who takes it and pours some of the sparkling beverage into a glass. He hands you back the bottle and you take a long drink from it. "So, what ended up happening with the case?" 

Lucifer laughs lightly and says, "Turns out, it was the boyfriend. The girl, Molly, she got him the gun, he shot the dad, and they were going to run off together, but she got a guilty conscience. Decided to call the police." 

"Huh." You take another sip. "So, why did they kill the dad?" 

"She said it was because he controlled her life too much, forced and manipulated her into doing things she didn't want to do," he says dismissively. 

You buff out a laugh. "That sounds familiar," you mutter into another sip. A little bit of Prosecco dribbles down your chin and you wipe it away with the back of your hand. Lucifer raises an eyebrow towards you. "What, you don't see any resemblance there?" Lucifer just looks at you. "Lucifer, I was able to connect with Molly because I saw myself in her. Someone in your life trying to control what you do." You reach out and place a hand on Lucifer's, lightly. "If I want to cut my wings off, it will be on my own terms. Not yours or anyone else's. And you can't tell me what to do. Or else I may kill you." 

Lucifer chuckles. "You can't kill me. I'm immortal." 

You shrug but the doors fly open and Detective Decker walks in. "You have no right!" She yells, pointing a finger in your direction. 

"Oh! Hello detective! To what do we owe the pleasure!" Lucifer asks with a cheery smile on his face. 

"You can not talk to Dan like that!" The detective yells at you, ignoring Lucifer. You take another sip of your sparkling wine. "Why would you even say something like that?" 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, detective," you say with an innocent smile on your face. 

"Oh you know  _ exactly _ what I'm talking about you little weasel," she says, leaning into your face. "About Frank and Raaj. About the shooting that happened a month ago. How could you say those things to him?" 

"Because detective," you say, standing up out of your chair, your faces at equal level now. You lean in to her with a scowl. "I make people doubt. Doubt what they love most because most of the time, it isn't as good as it seems." 

The bottle in your hand shatters and the pieces fall to the floor, and the rest of the sparkling drink falls into your lap. You don't break eye contact with the detective. 

"I think you should also think about what I said to Dan, detective," you say, spitting the word detective in her face. Like she doesn't deserve to be one. "Because, why are  _ you  _ a police officer? 'To do the right thing'?" You scoff. "Yeah right. You like the thrill you get when you fire the gun, when you see a bullet enter the person's body. You like shooting people. You. Like. Killing."

She goes to lunge at you, but Lucifer steps in, pushing her back, away from you. "Alright. Alright. Detective, I think you should go."

"You think  _ I _ should go? What about her? Shouldn't she be the one who leaves?" The detective asks and you flinch. 

" _ They _ live here, detective. You do not. You have a daughter to take care of," Lucifer says calmly, and the detective huffs, but doesn't say anything. You look away from her at the floor, at the broken bottle pieces littering the floor of Lux. Eventually, you hear her loud footsteps echoing across the room, until, eventually, the doors close behind her, and they fade away into the night. 

"I'm sorry," you say to Lucifer, still not looking him in the eyes. 

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Lucifer asks. You feel fingers underneath your chin and he tilts your face up to his. "This is what you do. You're the fallen angel of doubt. This is your job." 

You smile and nod. "Yeah. It is." You look down again at the floor. "Though, I am sorry I ruined a perfectly good bottle of Prosecco," you say and Lucifer laughs. 

The two of you kneel down, picking up pieces, and you have a good pile of them when you hear Lucifer curse. 

" _ Shit _ ," he says, and looking over, you see him holding his hand, and he's bleeding.

"Lucifer?" You ask, moving toward him. 

You crawl through the glass and grab his hand, not forcefully, but enough to tug it towards you, where you see, real, red blood dripping down his already red finger. "Lucifer…" you breathe out, looking up at him. "How is this possible?" 

**_[Now Playing: Broken Bones by KALEO]_ **


	4. Lucid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep having dreams about Lucifer. And your past has come back to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, this chapter has a couple of things in it that I want to prepare you for. This chapter mentions, and briefly describes suicide by jumping off a bridge, mentions of abuse by parental figures, and some smut at the beginning and at the end. If this is not something you want to read, please, for your own sake, don't read it. I know I mentioned it in the tags, but just so you're prepared, it happens this chapter. Thank you for your understanding.

**_[Now Playing: Devil Callin' Me Back by Tim McGraw]_ **

You feel Lucifer's hands glide down your body, from your chest to your hips, leaving a trail of burning hot desire in its wake. You throw your head back in pleasure as Lucifer smiles from below you, leaning up to capture your lips in his. 

His mouth is hot and wet, drawing you in closer. It tastes like bourbon and salty sweat. You breathe into each other's mouths as you take a break to breathe. You open your eyes and look into brown eyes, not red ones, and your hands run through his thick black hair. Your wings are open behind you, and they're full of feathers, pure white, splayed out behind you. He thrusts up into you and your wings spread out behind you to their full span. 

You run your own hands over his chest, playing with his nipples and his fingers squeeze into your hips. If you were human, they would probably leave finger shaped bruises. He moans into your mouth, and you breathe out a laugh. His lips move from your lips to your jaw, and down below to your neck, sucking and pulling and biting. You tilt your head to the side to give him more room and you take your fingernails up his back, causing him to gasp and pull you closer to him, your chest to his. You feel him inside of you, pulling you closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, the coil in your gut getting harder and harder to contain as he thrusts up into you. 

You moan deep and loud, and you feel the sweat dripping from your neck, down your back, and Lucifer's hands stop it from rolling any further as he grabs your ass and squeezes, causing you to moan loud and deep. You rock your hips against his, feeling yourself get closer and closer.

You grab his chin gently and pull his lips up to yours, wanting to kiss him before you let go. 

"Lucifer?" You hear someone call from the bedroom door. Looking behind you, you see Detective Decker standing there, shocked, her jaw open. 

And then you wake up. 

**_[Now Playing: I Fell In Love With The Devil by Avril Lavigne]_ **

"-and then detective Decker walks in and that's where the dream ends," you say with your head in your hands. 

"And you've been having this dream how often?" Doctor Linda asks, leaning in. 

You sigh. "Every day since Lucifer bled." You groan. "He even woke me up once because he thought I was hurt!" You feel your entire face heat up at that and you put your head in your arms, completely folding in on yourself. "So embarrassing…" 

"It sounds like it," Doctor Martin says. 

You look up at her from between your fingers and say quietly, "So what do I do?" 

"Well, it seems like this dream is vivid, and trying to tell you something," she responds. 

"But what! That I want to fuck Lucifer and have Chloe catch us?" 

"No, not necessarily. It may mean that you have feelings for Lucifer, but you feel like Chloe's getting in the way of your relationship. Lucifer does have a very intense relationship with her."

You scoff and lean back on the couch. "Yeah. No kidding."

"But, [Y/N]. Lucifer won't know unless you tell him. You've been telling him you don't want to have sex with him since day one," Doctor Linda says and you nod. "So he's going to continue thinking you don't want to until you tell him otherwise." 

You groan again and put your head in your hands. "Ugh I know. I'm just-I'm scared, Linda."

"I know," she reassures. "Confessing your feelings is really scary." You nod, leaning back into the couch again. Linda thinks for a moment, before frowning and looking at you, confused. "Why was your dream so vivid? The last time I talked to you, you didn't know what sex was."

You flush again and shake your head. "A few weeks ago, when Lucifer was going to a crime scene with Chloe, he handed me his phone and said-" You switch to you best Lucifer impression "-' _ Have Fun _ .'"

Doctor Linda nods and says plainly, "Oh yeah. That sounds like Lucifer."

**_[Now Playing: Victim of Love by Elton John]_ **

You're sitting in Lux, at the bar, taking a break from your bartending for a moment, sipping on a bourbon. You feel hands on your shoulders, and your stomach flips as you hope you know who it is. 

"Angel! Come dance with me!" Lucifer says, leaning into your ear. 

You smile and turn your head so the two of you are face to face. You shake your head, though you're still smiling. "I don't dance, Lucifer, you know this!" 

He groans and leans back, before moving his face to yours again. You feel his breath on your lips and you want to kiss him. "Come on! Have a little fun! Loosen up!" 

You sigh, leaning forward slightly, closing your eyes, wrestling with what you want to do. But being close to Lucifer like this is intoxicating. And you want more. 

You put your glass down on the bar and he grins. You stand up and walk around him, not taking your eyes off him. He follows you onto the dance floor, pressing himself up against you, your back to his chest. He runs his hands over your thighs and you sway back and forth in time to the music. You run your hands across his neck and over his head. You feel hair, but when you look back, there isn't any. Just glowing red eyes and deep red skin looking back at you. When you close your eyes though, you see the handsome face of Lucifer as it was in your dream. The brown eyes and thick black hair. 

You smile and lean your head back. You feel fingers on your neck, lightly pressing, and you press yourself closer into Lucifer. You feel the low rumble in his chest, him laughing against you. 

You spin around, putting your leg against his hip, and he grabs it. 

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Lucifer says, chuckling, and you smirk, shrugging. You look up into Lucifer's eyes, and as the two of you stare at each other, you subconsciously move closer to Lucifer, leaning your face up towards his, standing on your tiptoes, but you pause before your lips touch. "What are you waiting for, Angel?" He whispers. You don't hear the words exactly, but you feel the puff of breath on your own lips, pulling you in closer, intoxicating you with words, and you look into his eyes and for just a moment, they're not red, but brown, soft, beautiful. 

"[Y/N]!" But the moment is ruined when you hear the voice of Detective Dan Espinoza over the music and talking voices. You sigh and look behind you to see the man in question walking through the loud club, having to brush people off him to get to you. 

You step away from Lucifer, clearing your throat and putting your hands behind your back. Detective Espinoza walks up to you, weaving between the gyrating bodies to get to you. 

"[Y/N]. I need you to come with me," the detective says. He doesn't move for his gun or handcuffs, so you assume he wants you to go with him willingly. You cross your arms. "We found your parents." 

Your arms drop and your eyes go wide. "What?" 

**_[Now Playing: Crazy World by MNEK]_ **

You're sitting in the precinct, in one of the interrogation rooms, and you look back to the two way mirror, where you know the two detectives and Lucifer are standing. You look back at the table, your leg bouncing underneath it anxiously. You wring your fingers out underneath the table as you wait for these people who call themselves your parents. 

Detective Espinoza said that he recognized you from a missing person's case he had a few years back. They thought that you were part of a series of kidnappings, but when they never found you, the case was dropped and everyone went on with their lives. 

You sit up straighter as the door opens and two people walk into the room. A man and a woman. One older than the other, both wearing clothes that cover them from the neck down. The thing that strikes you about them though is their faces. They're covered in scars, some bright red and angry, fresh and still bleeding. Others are the dull white of scars like the ones on your back. But, the thing that strikes you about these scars, is they don't look like they belong to these people. The scars are other people's, people these two have inflicted pain upon. 

"Oh! Michelle!" The woman exclaims, rushing over to you and throwing her arms around you. You try and push her off but she doesn't stop. 

"Oh Michelle, we were so worried about you," the man says, smiling kindly at you. You can see something else underneath it though. A hatred and anger that's directed at you. 

You finally push the woman off you and get up from your chair, backing away from them. "Who the fuck are you people?" 

"Michelle!" The woman gasps. "Language!" 

You shake your head. "I don't even know who you are!" 

"We're your parents!" The man says, taking a step closer to you. 

"Stop! I don't know you!" 

"Yes you do, sweetie," the man takes another step towards you. You see a cross fall out of his jacket. 

"Do you want to know where I was?" You ask loudly, trying to distract the people, and the two people stop walking towards you. They nod and you sigh, placing a hand on your forehead. If you could get headaches, you would have one right now. "I died. I was in hell. And do you know what my personal hell was?" You look up into their eyes, shocked and disbelieving. "I was standing on a bridge, looking down at a rushing river. I almost walked away from it, too. But, instead, I walked off it. Do you know, what it's like, to break every single bone in your body, and still not die? Do you know what it feels like to drown and not be able to move, because you have no bones left to do so? While you sit there, trying to breathe, your lungs fill with water, and you sink to the bottom of the river, unable to do anything. Because I do! I know  _ exactly _ how that feels because it happened to me. Over and over and over again. And I have a feeling it's your fault that happened." 

You go to push past them, but the man grabs your arm and keeps you in place. You try and wrench your arm free, but it's no use. "Now you listen here young lady!" He says, leaning into you. You flinch away at his tone but you're too scared to break away. You feel that hidden part of you that wanted to say something before telling you now to  _ not move _ . "You, young woman, are going to come home with us, and you are going to stay there until the end of time!" He shouts and you hear that voice in your head, but you don't care. 

You wrench your arm free, using the strength of a fallen angel, and you scream out, "I AM NOT A WOMAN!" 

You stand there, panting, fuming at the people who dare call themselves your parents, and you don't even notice when the door bursts open and arms grab you. You go to try and pull away, but when you see who it is, you relax in his arms and you let Lucifer pull you out of the room. 

He pulls you over to Detective Decker's desk and sits you down in her chair. He kneels down in front of you and grabs your hands. You don't look at him as he does this, your mind and emotions blank. 

"Come on. Let's get you home." 

**_[Now Playing: Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier]_ **

You're placed on the couch in the penthouse, and you are reminded of when you first arrived after your feathers fell off your wings. Quiet. Unresponsive. Unwilling to talk to anyone. But, as Lucifer sits down on the couch next to you, his leg brushing against yours, you lean your head on his shoulder and cry into the crook of his neck. 

You feel his arms raise, but he hesitates. You move into him more and cry into his button down shirt. Black, to hide the tears. 

His arms wrap around you, and that just makes you cry more. These people who are trying to take you away want to take you away from your family. Your true family. Lucifer and Mazikeen. These people are your family, and you won't leave them. They understand you. You're not human anymore. 

The people who call themselves your parents can't understand what you went through. No one can, but other fallen angels, other celestial beings. No one but Mazikeen and Lucifer. 

You feel your tears become nothing but dry sobs, so you pull away from Lucifer, wiping your eyes and breathing deeply. 

"I'm-I'm sorry," you say. 

Lucifer smiles kindly. "Why are you sorry? You don't deserve to be punished by these people for not knowing who they are." 

"Their faces…" you say, leaning your head on Lucifer's shoulder again. "They had scars. But they weren't their scars. They were… others. Like they were the ones who made them, and now, they have to live with them, with all of them." 

Lucifer runs his hand up your back, tracing your spine with his fingers. You sit there for a few more hours, sitting with Lucifer, in silence. 

**_[Now Playing: Ignorance by Paramore]_ **

"So, what do you want?" You ask over the blaringly loud music. 

The woman smiles and says, "Jack and Coke, please." 

You smile and start making her drink. When you hand it to her, she puts her fingers around yours and you feel something hot bubble up inside of you. She pulls the drink away and takes a sip, not taking her eyes off you. 

"I don't think I've seen you around here much. You new?" She asks you. You lean up against the bar as someone sits down next to her. 

You smile and nod. "I was hired recently. A couple of weeks ago. Maybe it's you who hasn't been here much." 

She laughs and shrugs. "Maybe. Maybe if I had come in here more, I'd be able to get to know you better." 

You laugh, and glance over at the person who just sat next to the woman, smile, and start pouring a glass of whiskey. "Here," you say to Lucifer, sliding the glass over to him. 

He smiles and takes the drink, taking small sips from it as he watches you. You smile and lean against the bar. 

You hear someone scoff and get up from the bar. "Alright, whatever weird thing you have going on, I'm going to leave you to it," the woman says. 

You glance towards her, before turning fully towards her. "No! Wait! I-I'm sorry!" You call, but she just shakes her head and walks off. You turn to Lucifer and sigh. "This has happened twice now. Lucifer!" You say, stilted. You groan and put your head in your hands on the bar. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her!" Lucifer says and you shake your head. 

"No. No. It's too late," you say, taking your head out of your hands and leaning forward on the bar. You turn around and groan again. "Agh! Lucifer, stop getting in the way of…" 

"What, I'm not getting in the way of anything! You seem to be doing that all on your own!" Lucifer says. 

You shake your head and point at him. "Yes! You always feel the need to sit, right there-" you point at the seat Lucifer's in "-and-and just sit there! Watching! And I-" 

"And you what?" Lucifer asks with a smirk. He leans forward toward you, and you lean toward him, glaring at his smug smile. 

"And I-"

"Michelle!" 

Your eyes go wide and you lean back from Lucifer. "Fuck."

"Michelle! What are you doing here? In-in this nest of debauchery!" The man says. You still haven't learned their names. And they haven't learned yours. "And  _ what _ are you wearing?" 

You look down at your dress, strappy, one of Maze's. You look back at them and glare. "What are you  _ doing here? _ " 

"Well, we're here to take you home," the woman says. 

Lucifer stands up in the two people's faces and says to them with a passive smile, "They don't want to go with you. I think they've made that… quite clear." The woman backs up behind her husband, who tries to look threatening, but fails at it miserably. "They don't want to go home with you. You don't even know their name." Lucifer huffs out a terse laugh. "So. What is it you truly desire?" 

You watch as the man's eyes dilate, and he stares into Lucifer's eyes. "I want to take my daughter home. By whatever means necessary." 

"Oh! Well, they're not your daughter, and that feels a little threatening, doesn't it?" Lucifer asks you. You nod along. "But I don't think  _ they _ want to go with you. So, why don't you run along, and never come back. Hm?" 

The man blinks quickly, looking around, trying to think again, when he pulls something out of his pocket and lunges at Lucifer. 

"No!" You scream, launching yourself across the bar, in front of Lucifer. You feel the knife slide into your skin, right above your collar bone. 

The man backs up from you as you look down at the knife, and slowly, pull it out of your skin, watching as the skin knits back together. You put the knife on the bar, and step closer to the man. "Don't you  _ ever _ , threaten my family again," you growl out, and you feel something shift in your eyes. The man and woman scream, turning around and bolting out of the place, like, well like bats outta hell. 

You close your eyes and take a breath, rolling your shoulders back. You feel hands on your shoulders, and you relax back into who you know is Lucifer. He leans forward and says low in your ear, "I know that look in his eyes. Congratulations, Angel. You just used your devil face." 

You look up at Lucifer in shock.

**_[Now Playing: Devil Devil by MILCK]_ **

"RAGH!" You scream as you let the knife fly from your fingers, smacking into the wall and falling to the floor. "UGH!" You turn to the nearest table and flip it over, sending knives across the floor. 

"Whoah. Someone's a little angry today," you hear someone say from behind you. Turning around you see Maze walking out of the elevator, her arms crossed, wearing a very nice leather jacket. "What was it, someone dumped you? You got shot?" 

"Stabbed actually. By the people pretending to be my family," you say, showing the blood that you haven't washed off yet. "And, Lucifer is being…" 

"A pain in the ass?" Mazikeen suggests 

"I was gonna say annoying, but, yes. Pain in the ass works just fine," you say, crouching down and picking up one of the knives. You spin it around in your fingers, watching the light reflect off the perfectly polished blades. "He's just-" You look up at Maze. "He's insufferable! And I just… want to stop thinking about him, for one damn minute!" 

You stand up and throw the knife in the wall, and instead of falling to the floor right away, it bounces off and hits one of Lucifer's nice crystalline glasses, shattering it. 

You sigh again and sit down on one of the long, black couches in the middle of the room. You lean back and roll your head around. 

"Yes. He… tends to have that effect on people," Maze says, sitting across from you. "So, are you gonna have sex with him?" 

You groan and fall onto the couch, laying on your side as you look up at Maze. "I don't know! I've never had sex before!" You say, throwing your arm up in the air. "And besides. Lucifer doesn't care. Isn't your first time supposed to mean something?" 

Maze rolls her eyes. "It's just sex, [Y/N]. There's nothing special about it. Except that it's supposed to make you feel good." 

You nod. "Yeah. And, God damn it all, I can't get him out of my head… or my dreams…" you mumble into the couch. 

Maze gasps and stands up, walking towards you. "You're having wet dreams about Lucifer?!" 

You roll over and grab one of the throw pillows and put it over your face, trying to snuff yourself. "Stop! No! Oh lord, no!" 

You feel someone poke your side and you yelp, sitting up and moving away from her. "You totally want to fuck Lucifer," Maze says and you roll your eyes. "And I think you should go for it." 

You sit up straighter and look at her. "Wait what? Why?" 

She shrugs. "You need to have sex some time. Might as well be with someone who knows how to make it good. How to make you… feel good." 

Maze leans in, smiling, pointing at you. She plays with one of the straps on your dress and says, "I would do it but… I think Lucifer is the only one you'd let." 

You smile sheepishly and look away. But, you nod slowly, agreeing with her. 

Maze moves over, tilting your chin up. She places a kiss on your cheek, before pulling away, and smiling. "You're the best thing for him, [Y/N]." 

And she gets up, and walks away, leaving you alone on the couch. 

**_[Now Playing: Oh Love by Mister Wives]_ **

You're still sitting on the couch when Lucifer walks into the apartment, a man on one arm and a woman on the other. You sigh and go to leave, go past Lucifer, but he stops you, letting go of the woman to grab your arm. 

"Hey, where are you going? We were just getting started," Lucifer says with a smirk. 

You sigh and look away, pulling your arm out of his grasp. "You're obviously busy. I'll just come back later." 

You go to walk away, but Lucifer runs in front of you, no longer holding onto either the man or the woman, his smile gone. 

"No, no, something's wrong. What is it?" Lucifer asks. You look away, and towards the two people now just standing in the middle of the living room, looking awkward and unsatisfied. "Oh? Oh." Lucifer sighs and turns to the people, waving them away. "Uh, you can go." 

You hear the grumbling of two people and the clicking of heels as they walk their way to the elevator, and the doors close behind them. 

"So, what's on your mind, Angel?" 

You sigh and look up at him, and say, "I want to have sex with you."

"What?" Lucifer asks, confused. 

"No toys, no other people, just us," you say, looking away from Lucifer. 

No one says anything for a moment. The two of you stare at each other. 

"Alright. Works for me," Lucifer says. 

He grabs you by the waist and picks you up, smashing his lips against yours. You wrap your legs around his waist, leaning into the kiss with fervor. 

Lucifer laughs and pulls away, panting into your mouth. "Oh, you little devil, I didn't know you had it in you!" 

You smile and lean in closer, going for his lips, but at the last moment you duck down underneath his chin. You mumble into the stubble there, "Close, but not quite." 

Lucifer laughs and catches your lips again, running his tongue over your lips. You open your mouth and let it be attacked by his tongue. You feel him begin to walk and bring you toward the bedroom, and you push yourself up so you have a higher position over Lucifer. He chuckles and turns you around, dropping you on his bed. You start taking off the dress, trying to slip it off, but Lucifer crawls over you and stops you. 

"Shh, I'll do it," Lucifer says, reaching underneath you, and helping unzip your dress. You groan as you start unbuttoning his shirt, throwing off his jacket. Lucifer pulls down your dress and throws it aside. 

"Oh, just-" Lucifer starts to say before grabbing his shirt on both sides and ripping the buttons off and throwing the shirt to the side. You run your hands up and down his chest, before he leans back and starts undoing his pants. You take your hands away and just watch as he effortlessly slips out of them, throwing them \ to the floor as well. You smile as he sits on top of your hips, naked, with nothing but a smile on his face. 

"So. What do you want?" Lucifer asks. 

You go to answer, but nothing comes out. You just lay there, gaping at the man. Sitting above you, framed by the light behind his head, he looks, almost, angelic. 

Lucifer leans down and kisses you, softly. You close your eyes and place your hands on his shoulders, smashing his lips to your again. He wraps his arms underneath you and pulls you further up the bed. He reaches over to one of the nightstands and opens it up, revealing condoms and lube. 

He grabs one of each and turns back to you. You nod, and he smiles, preparing himself and you, using his fingers to help widen you, make you slick where it's not going to hurt. All pleasure. No pain. 

He moves to flip you around, but you stop him, sitting up so you're eyelevel with him. "I want to see your face when I ride you," you whisper to him, and a grin breaks out across his face. 

You grin as well and throw your legs over his hips, lining yourself up with his erection. You slowly lower yourself, going at your own pace, but that doesn't seem to be a problem for Lucifer. He throws his head back and moans in pleasure. 

"[Y/N]..." 

"Lucifer!" You scream back as you lower yourself all the way into him, sheathing him inside of you. You lean forward, your arms wrapped around Lucifer's neck as you start bouncing up and down, letting your adrenaline fuel you through burning thighs. 

Lucifer grabs the back of your neck and pulls your face back far enough where he can look in your eyes, before surging forward and kissing you hungrily. You stop moving for a moment, but when you feel Lucifer's hips jerk up, you go back to bouncing. You feel Lucifer's hand on you, helping you as well and you moan loudly into his lips. 

"Oh fuck, LUCIFER!" You scream. 

"[Y/N]!" Lucifer yells back, and you feel the tight coil in your stomach snap, and soon you're shaking on top of Lucifer. 

You feel something coming from your back, a weight you haven't felt in a while, and when you open your eyes, you see Lucifer's own eyes are wide in shock 

"Angel…" he breathes , and you frown in confusion. Looking behind you, you see your wings, no skin and all bones, but when you look further up, at the highest point, you see it. Small tufts of feathers. Not enough to help you fly, but enough to see they're growing back. 

You look back to Lucifer, who just leans up and kisses you. 

"You are… the most beautiful creature… ever created," he says in between kissing you. 

You smile and look away, but Lucifer's lips don't stop. They just move down to your neck and chest. "I bet you say that to everyone you sleep with," you say, half hoping it's not true. 

"Oh yes, I do," Lucifer says, and you feel your heart drop a little bit. "But this is the first time I’ve meant it." You look back to Lucifer who grins and you kiss him again. 

And again. 

And again. 

And until you can't feel your lips anymore. You know they're puffy and red but you don't care. Kissing Lucifer is the best feeling in the world. 

You eventually smile and pull away, letting Lucifer clean the two of you up with a wet towel he procured from his bathroom before climbing back into bed. He goes to wrap his arms around you but you stop him. 

"I need to get some water," you say, and Lucifer nods. 

"Get me one too, would you, Angel?" He asks and you nod, kissing his forehead. 

You get out of bed and throw on one of Lucifer's robes, a simple black one with not a lot of padding. You make your way out from his bedroom and into his kitchen, and the wind blows through the penthouse. You feel a chill go up your spine, and when you turn around, you're not alone. 

"Hello?" You call out quietly, not wanting to wake Lucifer. "Is anyone there?" 

"[Y/N]," you hear someone say, and when you get closer, in the light from the large windows you see the face of a man you thought you'd never have to see again.

"Amenadiel?" You ask. 

"We need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a heavy chapter, but Lucifer and the reader _finally_ have sex! I haven't written smut in a long time, and I wanted it to match up to the music as much as possible. Let me know how I did and your thoughts on it in the comments below! Please reblog on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater) as well! ^.^


	5. Broken Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work with someone to figure out who pushed you, and you and Lucifer have a heart to heart over music, and the people he surrounds himself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have been super busy today, and haven't really had the time to upload. I really, really like the chapter, and it's the first time I'm directly tieing into the first season in a notable way! I really hope you like this and, if you do, please give it a reblog on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater)

"What do we have to talk about, Amenadiel?" You ask, still holding the glasses of water. "Because I have your brother, naked and pliable in his bed, and I would  _ really _ like to get back to that." 

Amenadiel goes to speak but stops himself as he thinks about what you just said. You sit down on one of the bar stools that like the island connecting Lucifer's kitchen to his living room. Amenadiel shakes his head and addresses you again. "I want to know who pushed you from heaven." 

You perk up at that. "Oh? Why?" 

"Because. They could do it to other angels. And I don't want that to happen," he replies and you roll your eyes. 

"So, you don't want to find out to get me justice, you just want to stop it from happening to others?" You ask, and when Amenadiel doesn't move you huff out a laugh. "Should have known you're too much of an angel to think of me. A fallen." 

Amenadiel steps forward and says loudly, "It isn't like that!" 

You get up from your chair and shush him, putting one of your fingers up towards his face. His breath fogs up the glass you're holding. "Shh!" You lean in close to Amenadiel, and whisper back, "Fine! But we do this alone, or we don't do this at all!" 

Amenadiel nods and you nod back, before turning on your heel back to Lucifer's bedroom. You feel that same chilling wind, and when you look back, no one's there. 

You huff out a disbelieving laugh and push your way into Lucifer's bedroom where you see the man asleep. You, quickly and quietly as you can, set the water down and climb into bed. 

When you lay down next to Lucifer, he reaches over and drapes an arm around your waist, pulling you into his chest. 

"Everything alright?" He mumbles into your hair. 

You smile and nod, kissing his chest. "Yeah. Just thinking." 

"Really, because I heard noises in the other room…" Lucifer says. 

You shake your head this time and reply, "No. Just, talking aloud."

Lucifer nods and kisses your head again, and before you can go to sleep, you hear him ask, "So. How was your first time." 

"Messy," you say with a laugh. 

**_[Now Playing: Church by Lyle Lovett]_ **

You walk around downtown Los Angeles, watching as lawyers and business people run around each other to get to where they need to go, the tall office buildings that loom over the streets of LA. 

But, right in the middle of the tall buildings made of glass, is a beautiful church. Stained glass windows rise up the sides of the weathered stone, and you see one particularly old one melting out of its frame. 

You also see someone sitting on its steps with a cigarette in their mouth. Getting closer, you notice the white collar. Your eyebrows raise and you walk over to the man. 

You sit beside him, and he looks over, taking the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "A priest with a smoke. How ironic," you say, pulling your knees to your chest. 

The man smiles and puts away the cigarette. "Heh. Yeah, this is just a little ritual. Something to… take my mind off things," the man replies.

"And what do you want to take your mind off of?" You ask, leaning your head on your knees. The man looks at you confused, like he's afraid of telling you, and you smile sweetly at him. "Would you believe me if I told you I was a fallen angel?" 

The man huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "To be honest, I would believe just about anything right now," the man says and you smile. He sighs and looks over at you, hurt and pain in his eyes. "There's a boy I've been taking care of. Connor is his name. He's at this youth center most days, but the owner is a drug trafficker, getting the kids there to do his bidding. Selling drugs. And I don't want Connor involved."

You nod. "So, what are you going to do?" 

The father sighs and looks away towards the pavement "I'm going to talk to the owner, see if we can work something out." 

"Alone?" You ask. The father looks up at you like he's unsure. "I'm sorry, father…" 

"Father Frank Lawrence." 

"Father Lawrence. But you don't exactly have any authority there. You may have some pull here at the church, but in this youth center, I highly doubt anyone's actually going to listen to you," you say. 

"So, what should I do?" The priest asks. 

You smile and place a hand on his shoulder. "I have a friend, someone who does favours. His name is Lucifer Morningstar. And I think you should ask him for help." 

**_[Now Playing: Mariners Apartment Complex by Lana Del Rey]_ **

Lucifer moans lightly and sits up, running his hands over your shoulders and back as you get dressed for the morning. He sits up and kisses your shoulder, up your neck, and eventually at your cheek. You turn and kiss him lightly. "What are you doing today?" You whisper to him, not wanting to break the moment. 

He wraps his arms around you sleepily and places his head on your shoulder. "The detective and I will probably have a new murder we need to figure out." 

You smile and kiss his forehead lightly. "That sounds good."

You feel him smile against your skin, and you lean back into his chest. This is wonderful. This right here makes everything that ever happened, worth it. But you don't know if Lucifer feels the same way. To him, sex is just sex. It doesn't mean anything. And, it shouldn't mean anything to you. But with Lucifer, he's the closest thing you have to someone like yourself. You have never met another fallen angel before, never met anyone who has gone through the same things you have. 

You smile tensely as Lucifer pulls away from you and starts putting on his own suit to get ready for the day. 

Eventually he gets up, fully dressed, and places a kiss on your cheek before leaving you alone. You wait a couple more minutes to make sure he's not coming back, before you walk out into the living room, put your hands together in front of you and you pray. 

The wind whips up around you, and standing there, is Amenadiel. 

"You ready to begin?" Amenadiel asks. You nod.

**_[Now Playing: Fallen Angel by Poison]_ **

"So, who are we meeting?" You ask, walking down a busy LA street with Amenadiel. "Is this another angel you reached out to?"

"She reached out to me, actually," Amenadiel says, and you laugh. 

"Huh," you say, with a small smile. You have to admit, you're a little excited to see who it is. You've been missing some of the angels from heaven. You remember sitting with Israfil, the angel of God's fire, in one of the many gardens in the silver city, talking about plants and how to take care of them. Israfil wasn't able to touch the plants though, because harming another creature in heaven was strictly forbidden. So, he sat, and watched the flowers bloom, but he could not touch them. 

You walk into the small cafe, and immediately you are greeted by two, large, round eyes staring at you from the other side of a window. You tilt your head, and a cat falls from the shelf it was on, and lands on a table in front of the window, looking at you. 

"What is this place?" You ask Amenadiel. 

"I have no idea," he says. 

You pay for 30 minutes in with the cats with Amenadiel, before the two of you go inside, only to be greeted by four cats all running up to the two of you. They rub up against you, sniffing you, one even tries to climb up Amenadiel's pants. But, Amenadiel just ignores them, walking over to a table someone's sitting at while a cat is in their lap and they're looking out the large windows. 

Amenadiel sits down across from them while you pick up one of the cats, and he says, "Hello, Azrael." 

The Angel in question turns and smiles at Amenadiel, who does not smile back. "What, no more Rae Rae? Are you too old for that now Di Di?" Azrael asks and you walk over to the two of them. She smiles at Amenadiel who rolls his eyes, before looking over at you. "Oh. I know you." she says, and you freeze. 

That's right. Azrael is the angel of death, the one you see before you die. You don't remember anything from before hell though. 

"I'm sorry but I don't remember," you say. 

Azrael nods. "Yeah, yeah, I watched you fall." 

You perk up at that. "You did?" 

She nods. "Yeah! You fell like, a long fuckin' way. Though, you changed course halfway through." 

You look at her confused as she says that. "What do you mean I changed course? Like I turned and instead of landing in San Francisco I landed in LA?" 

Azrael shakes her head. "Like, you were going to fall in Asia, but you were moved over LA." 

You stare at her, your hands letting go of the cat you're holding onto, which just lands itself in your lap and cuddles up. "But, you didn't see anyone move me?" She shakes her head. "Right."

"So, what's your name, anyways?" Azrael asks. 

"[Y/N]," you offer and she nods, thinking. 

"Yes, a few of the others mentioned you. I don't really have time to make it up to the silver city, but sometimes they come down here and see me! Isn't that sweet?" She asks. The cat in her lap reaches up and claws at her sweater, pulling on some of the threads from the large crocheted cat on her chest. Azrael doesn't seem to notice. "Though, there was someone who kept asking about you. Theliel I think it was."

You frown, and when you look over at Amenadiel, he's frowning too. "The Angel prince of love?" He asks, confused. 

Azrael shrugs. "Seems so. They were asking about you a lot. Would come down to earth every few years. Sometimes twice in a year." 

Your frown deepens and you mutter, mainly to yourself, "I've never even talked to them before…" 

Azrael shrugs and leans back, letting the cat in her lap climb up her chest and sit on her shoulder. Amenadiel sighs and turns to you, saying, "I'll try and get into contact with Theliel. See if we can arrange a meeting with them here on earth." You nod and Amenadiel turns to Azrael, who's just sitting there contentedly petting her cat. "Thank you Az-" Amenadiel cuts himself off and looks kindly over at Azrael. "Thank you Rae Rae." 

She smiles and you wave as the two of you leave. When you walk out into the main room, you stop and turn around, and when you look back at the seat Azrael was in, she's gone. 

You smile and walk outside with Amenadiel. 

**_[Now Playing: Would You Be So Kind by Dodie]_ **

You walk into Lux late that night. You took the long way home, deciding to walk around the city for a bit before coming back. It's still packed when you get back, though it's not your night to work. You order a drink from Maze at the bar, and chat with her about things that have happened tonight, before taking your drink and going upstairs to the penthouse. 

The elevator is empty, like it normally is, but right now it feels almost… lonely. You should tell Lucifer what's happening, but he already has a lot going on. He's working with the police. He has Chloe. 

Your shoulders fall as you think this, leaning up against the wall of the elevator. You said Lucifer was jealous before, but now, you are. It's nothing you would hurt anyone over. You would never go after Chloe, but whenever you think of her and Lucifer together, something in your heart breaks. 

You want Lucifer to be happy. And if it's not with you, that's okay. You'll move on. But your heart wants him now. And maybe later. 100 years down the line, you'll forget it ever even happened, you'll forget you ever liked Lucifer, move on with someone else. Because, well, you do have eternity. What is 100 years compared to the rest of time? 

The elevator’s doors open on Lucifer's penthouse and you see Chloe and Lucifer laughing and playing the piano together. They're playing something simple, something you don't quite recognize. 

The doors close behind you, but the two don't notice you. You turn around to call the elevator back, pressing the down button over and over again, trying to do so quietly, but it seems they heard you. 

"Ah! Angel!" Lucifer says, stopping his playing. 

You flinch and turn around slowly, a sheepish smile on your face. "Sorry, I didn't know…" You point back with your thumb towards the elevator and say, "I'll go now." 

"No! No. Don't go," Chloe says, standing up from the piano. 

"Wh-what?" Lucifer asks as she walks away toward the elevator. 

"I should really get going. I don't want Dan to have to stay with Trixie too long, and I need to sleep eventually," Chloe says and you move out of her way so she can wait for the elevator instead of you. 

Lucifer breathes out and leans toward her with a smirk. "Oh come now. You don't have to sleep." 

She rolls her eyes and when the elevator doors open, she walks in. "Thank you Lucifer. That was very nice." 

She presses a button, and the doors close behind her. Lucifer sighs and doesn't say anything for a few moments. You lean up against the wall and slide down it, not saying as you bring your knees up to your chest. 

You look over at Lucifer, who isn't saying anything. You get up and walk over to him, sitting down beside him at the piano. You press a note, and Lucifer looks over at you, an eyebrow raised. 

"Do you play?" Lucifer asks and you smile and shake your head. 

"I wouldn't remember if I did," you say with a small laugh. "But in heaven, we used to sing. And while there wasn't any accompaniment, it was…" You smile and look up at Lucifer. "Fun." 

Lucifer smiles and turns to the piano. "Here. Do you know this?" 

**_[Now Playing: Vienna by Billy Joel]_ **

He starts playing the intro and you nod. 

"Okay. Ready?" He asks, and your smile widens. 

You take a deep breath, and you sing. 

" _ Slow down, you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvenile, but then if you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid, hmm _ ?" You smile and lean into Lucifer, who laughs and starts singing. 

" _ Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You'd better cool it off before you burn it out. You've got so much to do and only so many hours in a day, ayy. _ "

You join Lucifer and the two of you sing, " _ But you know that when the truth is told that you can get what you want or you could just get old. You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through, ooh. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? _ "

You smile with Lucifer, and he points to a note for you to hit. You press down on the key and he smiles as you laugh. 

" _ Slow down, you're doing fine. You can't be everything you wanna be before your time. Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight _ ." You lean in and kiss Lucifer's cheek, and his smile widens. 

" _ Too bad but it's the life you lead You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need though you can see when you're wrong, you know you can't always see when you're right, you're right. _

" _ You've got your passion, you've got your pride, but don't you know that only fools are satisfied? Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true, ooh. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? _ " 

You and Lucifer laugh as he goes into the instrumental, and you lean your head on his shoulder, laughing into his very expensive suit. 

He leans into the music more now, closing his eyes and swaying, almost knocking you off his shoulder. You lean back and listen to him play, closing your eyes and swaying to the music.

" _ Slow down, you crazy child and take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while, _ " Lucifer starts without you.

You jump in and continue with him, " _ It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two, ooh. When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? _ "

Lucifer drops out and lets you sing the last part. 

" _ And you know that when the truth is told that you can get what you want or you could just get old. You gonna, kick off before you even get halfway through, ooh. Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you? _ "

You lean into Lucifer again, him adding in a beautiful set of harmonies, " _ When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? _ " 

He plays out the final notes, and you let out a breath. Lucifer's eyes close as he finishes out the song and he smiles and presses the final notes, letting them ring out through the penthouse, echoing off the stone walls and glass windows. Lucifer takes his hands off the keys and places them in his lap, also letting out a breath. 

You laugh a breathy laugh, looking away before looking up, and see Lucifer's eyes are on you, those red, goat slitted eyes and you lean up, kissing him lightly, gently, before pulling away. 

"Goodnight, Lucifer," you whisper quietly. He goes to kiss you again, but you stop him with a hand and get up, walking to the elevator, and getting in as soon as the doors open. 

"[Y/N]..." Lucifer breathes out. 

"Lucifer…" You whisper back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a direct homage to 50 Shades of Grey. No I am not sorry. That scene at the end is beautifully done.


	6. Angels, Angels, Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your search for the one who pushed you continues. Also, you confront Lucifer about the way you're feeling.

You peer out from behind one of the few trees in the park you're in. You see Amenadiel sitting on a bench next to an empty path. He's wearing a nice, modern suit and a pair of sunglasses. Looking down at your own hoodie and jeans combo you feel very underdressed in the presence of the angel. 

You watch as someone lands, their light pink wings folding behind them as they land. 

"Amenadiel! Long time no see!" The Angel says, their voice sultry and light. 

They sit next to Amenadiel who says, "Yes Theliel. It has been… a while." Amenadiel turns to the angel and sighs. "I'm not here to catch up, Theliel. I…" He sighs. "I came here to talk to you about [Y/N]." 

"You too?" 

"What?" You ask, and both Amenadiel and Theliel look toward you. "Shit."

You walk out from behind your tree, and toward them with your head down. Theliel gets up and walks toward you, kneeling a couple feet away from you. "[Y/N]! You're even more radiant here on earth!" 

You frown. "I thought you said that you were asking about me because of someone else."

"What?" They ask with a laugh. "No! They just asked because I wanted to know all about you! I'm in love with you, my radiant flower! You are my muse!" 

You take a step forward with your hands out. "Okay, okay. Just, who were you talking to about me?" You ask, and Theliel stands up, walking closer to you. 

"You're not going to like who it is," they say, and you sigh. 

"Yes, well, I didn't like being pushed from heaven, and I would like to know who did it," you say, stepping forward, pushing your finger into Theliel's chest. "So, tell me, Theliel.  _ Who is it? _ " 

They sigh, and tell you. 

**_[Now Playing: Old Number Seven by The Devil Makes Three]_ **

You press yourself into the corner of the main elevator next to Amenadiel, as piles of police officers push into the elevator. You grab Amenadiel's arm and pull him closer to you, away from the cops. Eventually, the doors open and they all spill out of the elevator, leaving you and Amenadiel to follow. You only get about fifteen feet from the elevator when a sturdy body in an expensive suit stands in your way with their arms crossed. 

"Well, well Angel. Didn't expect to see you here," Lucifer says, and you look up into his demonic face. 

"Yes, well, I didn't expect to see you here either," you say, looking past him to the office you need to get to. 

He leans forward, playing with your lapel and asks in a low voice, "Have you come to have a little fun?" 

You smile, but you push away from him, leaving him looking confused. "As much as I would love that, I-we, have some business we have to attend to."

"We?" Lucifer asks and you motion over to Amenadiel. "Ah. I see you met my brother. What are you doing, plotting with him to send me back to hell?" Lucifer asks, and you can hear in his voice, he sounds genuinely betrayed by that. 

"What! No, no, no!" You say at the exact same time Amenadiel says, "Not everything is about you, brother." 

"So what is it about, then?" He asks, but you don't have time to answer him because Chloe walks up. 

"Lucifer, come on, I think we found something," she says, before looking over at the two of you. "Oh! Uh… Amenadiel, right?" She asks and the angel next to you nods. "And [Y/N]!" She exclaims. You smile, but you feel confused about her reaction. "You know," she says leaning in close to whisper, "he doesn't stop talking about you." 

You feel your cheeks heat up and you look away, before turning back to Lucifer and saying, "I'll tell you later. Tonight." 

He nods and turns to Chloe, a large smile on his face. You can see the muscles trying to pull it back down. "Well, then detective! Shall we?" He motions between the two of you towards the elevators, and Chloe smiles at the two of you as you and Amenadiel step aside, letting them through. 

The two of you look at each other, before you walk, determined, towards the office of one Lieutenant Olivia Monroe. Or as you know her, Michael. 

You walk into the office, not even bothering to knock. The Lieutenant looks up at you and glares as you close the door behind Amenadiel. "What are you doing in my office? Get out!" She demands, but Amenadiel puts a hand up. 

"There is no need for anger, brother," he says, and Michael deflates, sighing as he falls into his chair. 

"Who told you? Or did you figure it out?" He asks and you take a step forward. 

"Theliel told us. Really, Michael? Using them to get to me? Why?" You ask, crossing your arms. 

You sit down in the chair across from him as Michael says, "Because I want to know just as much as you do-" 

You roll your eyes. "Unlikely." 

"-who caused you to fall. Because it wasn't you," Michael says. "And it wasn't father." 

Amenadiel takes the other seat across from Michael and crosses his arms as well. "Yes, we know that."

Michael leans forward and says, "But did you know it was God who moved you over LA?" 

You lean back in your seat and think about it for a moment. You didn't, but you suspected. There was no other angel to move you. The only one who could have was god himself. 

You let out a breath and turn to Michael, asking, "But, you have no idea who may have pushed me?" 

Michael leans back in his chair and sighs, pushing his long, wavy hair out of his face. "No. Though, I suspect it was someone close to you. Because the angels you hadn't met yet, the ones who were too busy to be with you, they didn't even know you had arrived, let alone left. The ones who knew you, your friends in heaven, they're the ones who did it," he says. "Well, one of them did the actual deed." 

You nod slowly. "Yeah. I didn't have many friends in heaven… I'll create a list, see if I can contact any of them…" you say, thinking to yourself who you could have been friends with. You look up at Michael and say casually, "Nice body, by the way. And a lieutenant? Good choice." 

He grins, and leans back, putting his heeled foot on his desk. "You think? I quite like this one actually," he says, opening his jacket slightly. "There's a lot of power here." 

You want to say something to that, but now's not the time. You just nod tensely. 

"Oh, is this uncomfortable for you? Here, let me slip into something more comfortable," he says, and you watch as the hair retracts into his skull, his body type changes, and standing in front of you is a very handsome, older, greying man with a bright smile, wearing Olivia's clothes. "There. Much better," he says. "I haven't been a woman in years!" He looks down at his body, at the clothes, and says, "I think I prefer my robes to this, but I like the shoes. Very fashionable." He sits back down in his chair and puts his feet on the desk, the point of the heel staring back at you. 

You look at your watch before turning to Amenadiel and saying, "I have to go… do something, but maybe you want to catch up with you brother?" Amenadiel nods and you smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me, old friend. Oh!" You turn to Michael. "And Michael? Thanks. For your help."

He nods, and you leave the room. 

**_[Now Playing: Bourbon by Gallant]_ **

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" You yell as you run into Linda's office. "I'm sorry I'm late!" 

You slam the door open and see Linda sitting at her desk, and she looks up at you in shock. 

"Oh! You scared me! Is everything alright?" She asks. 

"Yeah!" You say, standing in the open doorway. "Yeah. I'm just, I'm sorry I'm late." 

Linda looks at her digital clock on her desk and then back up at you. "[Y/N]. You're only three minutes late. It's okay!" She says kindly, and you fall onto the couch, your head in your hands. You close your eyes and you hear Doctor Linda get up and walk around, closing the door, before sitting in front of you. "What's going on, [Y/N]?" She asks gently. 

You groan, but you don't look up at her. "I just-ugh, there's just a lot going on."

"So, tell me just one thing."

You nod slowly, thinking about the least overwhelming thing in your life right now. "I'm sleeping with Lucifer, and I'm jealous of his relationship with Chloe." 

Linda nods slowly, listening to what you have to say. "Okay… and, how do you feel about that?"

"Well… fuck, I really like him, but he's not that kind of man. He has a new person on his arm every week, and you said it yourself before! His relationship with Chloe is intense and ugh…" You fold your arms over your head in your lap. "I really care about him Linda. He's the only one that truly understands what I'm going through."

"Then tell him that," Linda says, leaning forward. You look up at her, confused. "Tell him everything that you just told me. And, I can't pretend to know what his reaction will be, but I do know that it will feel good to say it, even if he rejects you." 

You nod slowly, but look up at Linda, frightened. "I'm scared, Linda," you say quietly, and she nods. 

"I know. And it's alright to be scared. But if you don't say anything, it's going to eat you up inside and one day it's all going to come out, whether you like it or not," she says, and you nod again. "Now, what else is going on?" 

**_[Now Playing: 6/10 by Dodie]_ **

You walk into the penthouse a little after noon, taking off your hoodie and throwing it on one of the couches, and over someone's head. They sit up suddenly, throwing your jacket off of themselves, and you jump back as they look around wildly. It's a woman, sitting there with nothing but a blanket to cover herself. Looking around, you don't even see any clothes that could be hers. 

"Where- where am I?" She asks, looking down at herself and pulling the blanket up higher. 

"You're in the penthouse, above Lux," you say to her, sitting on the couch across from her, taking out a notepad and starting to jot down the angels you knew in heaven. 

You hear her groan and say, "What? How- how did I get here?" 

You shrug. "You probably had sex with Lucifer and he left you here." 

"What? Lucifer? We were talking last night and he… he kept buying me drinks?" She says, as if it's a question of her own memory. You look up at her for a moment, before going back to your list in your new notebook you just stole. "It is- it  _ was _ my twenty-first birthday last night… some friends got us into Lux, and-and I don't really remember much else." 

"Mhm," you say casually. 

"When he said he wanted to have sex with me, I- I thought it meant something," she says, and when you look up at her again, she has tears in her eyes. 

You roll your eyes. "Trust me. It doesn't. He's had sex with over half of LA. He doesn't think anyone is special…"  _ Except for Chloe _ goes unannounced. 

She huffs out a breath of disbelief and frowns. "Wow. What an asshole," she says, and you laugh. 

"Seriously." She looks up at you, and the two of you laugh at the absurdity of it all. 

"What's your name?" She asks. 

"[Y/N]. How about you?" 

"Sera." 

"Pretty name."

"Thank you!" You smile and she smiles back, before she looks down at her body and the thin blanket that covers it. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could borrow? Or know where mine are?" 

"Ah. Right," you say, getting up and looking around the apartment. Not seeing anything, you go into your closet and grab a pair of sweatpants, and as you come back out, you hand her the sweatshirt you were wearing earlier. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know your size, but these should fit," you say, handing the clothes to her. You turn around and let her get dressed, and when she clears her throat, you turn around and she's standing up, wearing your clothes. She holds her arms out as if to say, " _ How do I look _ ?" 

You smile and nod. "I think that should get you at least to a cab home.” You look on the coffee table, and see a phone but nothing else. "Does one of your friends have your wallet?" 

She nods. "I used it to get in, and my friend Ella took it. She must still have it…" 

You nod and take a wallet out of your back pocket, taking out a couple twenties and handing them to Sera. "Here. Enough for a cab." 

She smiles and nods. "Thank you. God, you're an angel."

You smile as she steps around the table and gives you a hug. "Close, but not quite," you whisper. 

"What?" She asks, pulling away. 

You smile. "Never mind. Be safe."

She nods and waves at you as she picks up the high heels that are on the floor next to the elevator, before stepping in. 

You sigh and fall onto the couch. "Really, Lucifer?" 

**_[Now Playing: The Rage Within by The Deadly Grind]_ **

You know it's dark by the time Lucifer gets back. You've been sitting in the living room, writing in your notebook almost the entire time. It didn't take long for you to write out your list of suspects, and soon it became too dark for you to continue anyways. You didn't even turn the lights on, you just sat in the dark, chewing on the end of your pen while you waited. 

When Lucifer walks in, he turns on the lights, and you blink, but don't move. You honestly didn't really notice it. Your mind is racing with the things you want to say, outcomes that could happen, places you could go if Lucifer kicks you out. You have no idea what could happen. 

And you're scared. 

"Angel? Everything alright?" Lucifer asks, taking his suit jacket off and draping it over the back of the couch you're on. He starts unbuttoning his vest and you look away from him. 

"I met Sera," you say, and when you look back, Lucifer looks confused. "The girl you slept with last night. The one you abandoned." 

"Oh! Yes! She was a fun one. A little vanilla, but, well, you know. I don't hate that," he says with a smirk. But you don't smile. Your face doesn't even move. 

His smile falters as you say, "She was young. Impressionable. She had just turned 21. You plied her with alcohol, made her loose and easy, and you had sex with her."

"I gave her the best night of her life!" Lucifer exclaims and you roll your eyes. 

"You took advantage of her. You used her for your own pleasure."

"That's what I do! I'm the devil!" 

You stand up and lean into Lucifer's face, yelling, "But you don't have to! You punish those who deserve to be punished, but Sera didn't deserve to be punished just because she slept with you! That girl is going to hate you for the rest of her life! She doesn't deserve that!" 

You sigh and fall back down onto the couch, but Lucifer doesn't move. 

"What caused this?" Lucifer asks, and you follow your gut, follow what Doctor Linda said for you to do. 

"Because there's no one like you, Lucifer!" You throw your arms out and look up at the man. "You're the person I have the closest relationship with, you understand what it's like to fall! Fuck, you were the person who took me in, who gave me a place to stay when I had no memories. You taught me how to live again!" You look away from Lucifer and mutter low, hoping he doesn't hear, "And I don't want to lose you." 

Lucifer sighs, but he doesn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry," you say, getting up to leave, but Lucifer grabs your arm. You try and pull away, but Lucifer holds on. 

He leans in and he says, "Please. Don't go." 

You scoff. "Just find another person to warm your bed and help you get it up." You rip your arm out of Lucifer's grip, and walk toward the elevator. 

"I don't want to have sex!" He exclaims, and you stop. But you don't turn around. "I just-want to be with you." 

"Why?" You ask, bitterness in your voice. 

Lucifer takes a step towards you. "Because you're the only person who understands." 

"Yes. I said that," you say with a scoff. 

Lucifer walks towards you, and you hold your head up high, glaring as Lucifer. He stands in front of you, placing a hand on your cheek, and says simply, "I want to stay here. With you." 

What do you do? Lucifer is… well, Lucifer. So what does this mean? 

Whatever it means, this is still Lucifer. And you can't say no to Lucifer. 

You sigh and lay your head on his shoulder, and Lucifer places a light hand on your back. "Why are you so… you?" 

Lucifer laughs and kisses your hair. "I don't know, Angel. I don't know." 

**_[Now Playing: When Angels Cry by Stefan Eli]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter isn't the most exciting, but trust me, it's necessary. We have one more chapter to go before the Epilogue, and then that's it! Crazy! I can't believe I started writing this almost a month ago and now it's almost over. There will _Not_ be a sequel to this because I like the way it ends. One book, one season, one movie stories are honestly super compelling to me.  
> Also, I imagine Michael to look like John Barrowman because that man is amazing.  
> Please reblog it on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater).


	7. On Love and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who pushed you. All that's left is to confront them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're almost done! This has been a crazy experience and I would not change a thing! I will not be posting tomorrow, but I will be back on Tuesday for the epilogue of this crazy story! Also, I'm thinking of opening my requests on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater), for song fics with lucifer. Short things based off songs. What do y'all think about that?

You're sitting upright, tracing around Lucifer's scars on his back, never actually touching them, just circling them. Lucifer's laying on his stomach, his head on his arms, and you run a finger down his spine, right above his ass. You lean over and kiss his shoulder, right above his scars. 

"Why did you wait so long to cut off your wings?" You ask, and Lucifer flips around. You place a hand on his chest, which you feel rise and fall slowly. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, his voice low and sultry. You lean forward and kiss him, just because you can. 

"I mean, you've been coming to earth since the beginning of time, and only now you cut your wings off. Why?" 

Lucifer sighs and runs a hand up and down your arm lightly, shrugging and saying, "Sentiment? Pride?" 

You laugh. "Yeah, like you don't have a lot of that." 

Lucifer also laughs and leans up to kiss you. 

And that's when the door is kicked open. 

You don't have time to react, to throw yourself over Lucifer, to extend your wings over his body, because gunshots ring out, and blood erupts from Lucifer's chest. Your wings close around the two of you, the last of the bullets striking your pure white wings, and you watch as blood spills out from Lucifer, soaking into the mattress. 

Looking behind you, you see a man with red-ish brown hair and a large handlebar moustache reload the gun, and one more shot rings out. 

And you wake up. 

**_[Now Playing: These Dreams by Jim Croce]_ **

You gasp awake, sitting up suddenly, sweat pooling underneath you and tears running down your face. You feel yourself shaking as you remember the feeling of the dream bullet entering your head, the pain of being killed, of dying again. 

You feel hands on your arms, and you jump as you look next to you and see Lucifer holding you. 

"Y-you're alive?" You whisper, putting your hands on his shoulders and squeezing. 

"Of course I'm alive," Lucifer says with a light laugh. "Is everything alright?" 

You nod, running your hands down his arms and up behind his neck. "Yeah. Yeah. I-I had a bad dream. That's all," you say, leaning into Lucifer, leaning your forehead against his. 

He leans forward and kisses you softly. "I'm okay," he whispers, and you smile. 

You sigh and pull back, leaning away from him slightly. "I-we-" you begin to say, but you can't find the words. You feel the dream fading, and you need to talk about it before you forget it. "We were in bed. I asked you about your wings, and… and some man stormed in, and shot you, and then shot me and-" 

You can't finish your sentence. You can't say that you died. Not again. 

"Shh. It's okay, Angel," Lucifer says, pulling you into him. You lean against his chest, your shaking body finally stops, and eventually you get up and go to the bathroom, where you close the door and bring out your wings. 

You sigh in relief when you see the tops of your wings still have their feathers. But, they're not fully feathered. Still only the tops are feathered, but you see that the further they go down, they change from white to a light grey. 

They're not pure white like they were before you fell. They've changed. 

And you're scared to know why. 

**_[Now Playing: Only Angel by Harry Styles]_ **

You groan and roll your head, putting your feet up on the glass coffee table. You throw the notebook with the list across the room. All the names are crossed off except for one, and you know it's not him. It can't be. You don't want it to be. 

You close your eyes, but when you hear the flapping of wings, you smile. "Amenadiel. To what do I owe the pleasure?" You ask, opening your eyes. 

"Do you have any leads?" He asks and you laugh. 

"You sound like Detective Decker," you say, enunciating every consonant in her name. You stand up and grab your notebook up off the floor, the small black cover fitting perfectly in the palm of your hand. "But, no. I haven't been able to find out anything. No one will answer my calls!" You shout the last part up to the ceiling, before sighing. 

"And you don't think I could do any better?" Amenadiel asks, and you laugh. "I'm an angel. They'll talk to me."

You raise an eyebrow. "Are-are you sure about that?" You ask, trying to contain your laughs. "Yes. You're right. You're an angel. An angel who hasn't gone back to heaven in what, five years?" 

Amenadiel goes to say something, but nothing comes out. You sigh and shake your head. 

"This is a waste of time," you mutter to yourself. 

Amenadiel looks up at you sharply and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because! I'm never going to find the person who did it! And! What the hell am I going to do when I do find them? Push them too?"

You feel your back ache in a familiar, dull pain when you say these words, but you grit your teeth and ignore it. 

Amenadiel shakes his head. "You need to figure out who it is because you need closure, [Y/N]." He takes a step closer to you and places a hand on your shoulder. "If you want to do it alone, I can't stop you. But knowing who did this can give you some closure."

You smile and nod, laughing to yourself quietly. When Amenadiel looks at you, confused, you say, "You sound like Doctor Linda." 

He laughs and takes his hand away. "Yes, I suppose I do." The two of you laugh and Amenadiel pats you on the shoulder again. "I need to go do some things. Please stay safe."

You nod and reply, "Thank you, Amenadiel."

**_[Now Playing: Cool People by Chloe x Halle]_ **

You're in the kitchen, writing in your notebook when the elevator doors open, and stepping out of them is not the person you're expecting at all. 

"Oh! Detective Decker. To what do I owe this pleasure?" You ask, closing your notebook. 

She looks at you, curious, before saying, "Lucifer isn't in, is he?" 

You smile and shake your head. "No, but I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by," you say casually, but the detective shakes her head. 

"No, no, that's actually good," she says and you frown at that. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…" you say, trailing off, motioning for her to sit down at the island next to you. She takes the seat and you say, "So. What do you want to talk about?" 

She goes to speak, then closes her mouth, thinking on it, before finally, she says something. "I want to apologise. For how I've been towards you," she says, and you lean back in your chair. "I was so focused on other things, on keeping track of Lucifer and everything he's doing, I just assumed you were another toy of his. Something he was playing with until he didn't want you anymore, like everyone else in his life."

"Everyone but you," you say, and she laughs, looking away. 

"And you," she retorts, and you roll your eyes. But, before you can go to speak, she stops you. "No. I'm serious. He never stops talking about you. ' _ [Y/N] did this! [Y/N] did that! They would know who the murderer is! _ '"

You smile and look away, putting a hand on your opposite shoulder, feeling your pulse underneath your skin. "And, how do you feel about that?" 

She smiles lightly. "At first, I was jealous," she admits, and you smile. "Someone was taking my partner away. But I know why he was-is so attached to you. You understand him better than I could. And, you have a different kind of relationship with him that I don't want, and don't think I ever could have." 

You nod. "I'm not going to lie. I'm a little jealous as well," you say and she cocks her head. 

"Why?" 

"Because Lucifer is smitten with you! He's wanted to be with you since day one. I'm just… a good time to him," you say, looking away from Chloe.

She shakes her head and leans over towards you. "That's not what I see." You look up at her as she says this. "He's smitten with you. Not me. He knows he's not going to get anything from me." You chuckle, because she's right. She's not like everyone else. You can't see her true self. Unless, this is her true self. But, she's hiding something. Everyone is. So why can't you see it? For the same reason she makes Lucifer mortal? "Does he still do that thing," Chloe starts and you lean into her to hear how she finishes it. "Where, he looks at you like  _ you're _ the crazy one for suggesting it's not a simple answer?" 

You lean back and laugh. "Uh, yeah! All the time! It's like, 'no, I know I'm right, you just don't want to see it!'" 

You and Chloe laugh together, the first time ever since the day you met her, you've never had something like this with her, and it's nice. You stop laughing and smile at her. "I'm glad to know Lucifer has someone like you in his life," you say, and Chloe smiles back at you. 

"Same goes for you. He really cares about you, [Y/N]," she replies and you reach out, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

"You know, the other night, he had the chance to sleep with me," she says, and you pull your hand away. 

"What?" You ask, shocked. 

"Yup," she says, popping the P. "But, he didn't. I don't know why, and I don't know how. But he didn't do it. And I suspect it has something to do with you."

"Huh," you say simply, your mind racing with questions that you figure you will never get an answer to. 

Chloe smiles at you and stands up. "Trust me. It has something to do with you."

She starts to walk to the elevator and you call out, "Wait!" She stops and you ask, "Are you sure you don't want me to tell Lucifer you dropped by?" 

She turns around halfway and smiles lightly, saying, "I don't think he would like it very much if he knew we were conspiring against him."

You laugh and nod, waving as she leaves you alone in the penthouse with nothing but one crushing question. 

Why?

**_[Now Playing: Holy by Zolita]_ **

You come back to the penthouse after exhausting your names again. Well, all names but one. Lux looked different by the time you walked back in. Rich people in fancy clothing standing around holding champagne flutes and talking. You walked through them in your jeans and hoodie combo, getting weird looks from just about everyone there. 

You made your way to the private elevator as quickly as you could, where you find yourself now, confused and overwhelmed by the crowd. You still don't like being around a lot of people. That will probably never change. 

You take a deep breath as the bell sounds and the doors open "Lucifer! Why are there so many rich people in-" You cut yourself off as you look up and see the gun pointed at your face. "-Lux," you say quietly, swallowing thickly. 

Looking behind the gun, you see a man, with reddish brown hair, and a large handlebar mustache, and a wild look in his eyes. You slowly put your hands up as your eyes go wide, and he moves around you. You slowly back out of the elevator, and he takes your place, pressing a button, and soon, the doors close. 

But you don't relax. 

You rush over to Lucifer, placing your hands on his arms, running them down his chest as you say, "What happened? Are you okay?" 

Lucifer smiles tensely and lets out a breath, grabbing your hands to still them. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

You glare at him. "You better not be lying to me, Lucifer!" You exclaim. "That's the man from my dream. The one who killed you. Who then… killed me." 

Lucifer sighs and leans in, kissing your forehead. "He didn't hurt me. I talked him down," Lucifer says. "We made a deal."

You look up at him, frowning. "You what?" 

"Don't worry, Angel. It has nothing to do with you," he says and you shake your head. 

"No, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about you, Lucifer. I-" You cut yourself off and look away as you feel a lump rise in your throat. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," you whisper, and Lucifer smiles, placing another kiss on your forehead. 

"Don't worry about me, Angel," he says with a placating smile, the best you'll probably get. "I'll be fine. I always am!" 

You smile and shake your head. "That arrogance is going to get you hurt, someday," you say. 

"But that day is not today," he replies and you kiss him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. When you close your eyes, you imagine the face you saw in your dream, Lucifer's other face, with the olive skin and dark hair. 

You pull away, and when you open your eyes, you're a little disappointed to see the same red skin and glowing eyes as before. 

"I just came to tell you I'd be out late tonight," you say, and Lucifer cocks his head to the side. "I'm… getting in contact with an angel. About my fall." 

Lucifer nods slowly. "You'd better come back," he says, and for a moment you think you hear something akin to actual worry in his voice. But it's gone when he says, "Who else could fuck me as good as you?" 

You laugh, a short, tense laugh, and look away, before looking back and kissing Lucifer again. This time, it isn't full of fear and anxiety or even lust. This is just a kiss, full of something you don't want to admit yet. 

You pull away and smile. "I'll be back later," you whisper, before turning around and going out the same way you came in, down the elevator, through the crowd, and out through the front doors into the streets of L.A. to find the one who pushed you. 

**_[Now Playing: Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier]_ **

You're standing in an empty warehouse, pacing back and forth, running your hands over your arms as you wait for the person you called down to earth. 

You really, really don't want it to be them. If it is, it's going to break your heart. You don't want it to be him. Please don't let it. 

These few phrases run through your mind at a speed you can't keep up with, and you stick your hands in your pockets to try and focus on something, anything else. But you can't. Your mind keeps racing with these thoughts you can't control, and you want it to stop.

And they do, when you hear the folding of wings, and when you turn around, you see, standing there, as brightly lit as ever, Israfil, and your mind goes blank. 

"Hello, [Y/N]," they say calmly. 

You turn to face them fully and reply, "Hello Israfil."

"What did you bring me to earth for?" They ask calmly. They never were one for emotions, the epitome of light and fire shouldn't really have emotions, but you feel something rolling off them. You can't place what it is, but you know it's strong. 

"I want to know who pushed me from heaven," you say, taking a step towards him. You feel the heat radiating off them, the energy pouring out of them makes the hair on your arms stand on end.

You hear a laugh, mirthless, without emotion, like he knew it was something humans did, but didn't quite understand it. "And, you think it's me?" 

You sigh, putting your hand on your forehead. "I-I don't know! I don't want to believe it! But no one else has given me anything, and you're the first person who's even responded to me, so you must know something!" You exclaim. 

"You're right," they say. 

"What?" You look up at them, into where you assume a face would be if… well…if they had one. 

"I do know who pushed you," they say calmly. "I did."

" _ What? _ " You feel your heart drop into your stomach, your face go slack, and in that moment you don't know what to do. You don't know what you're feeling. 

"I pushed you," they say again. "It was God's will."

"And how do  _ you _ know that?" You ask, spitting out every word as it appears on your lips. 

"Because if those in heaven actually begin to doubt that heaven is as good as they were promised, well… you know what could happen," he says and you sigh. "You've met Lucifer."

"So, you pushed me to stop a rebellion? But how do you know that's what God wanted!" You shout. 

"Because I do. I am an angel. I am the will of God," they say. 

You scream, frustration and anger boiling up inside of you, the heat from Israfil making the blood inside your veins bubble and begin to burst. You take another few steps closer, and you feel your face shift and pulse and change, and you feel what Lucifer called your "devil face" show itself as you grit your teeth and you scream out, "SO YOU  _ PUSHED ME _ BECAUSE YOU  _ THINK _ THAT'S WHAT GOD INTENDED!" You rush forward, holding your arms out to tackle them to the ground, but as you rush forward, you feel the lick of flames run up your arms, across your body. You feel your skin begin to burn and bubble, creating pustules and peeling your skin back from the flesh it's holding in. Your clothes burn away, melting to your body. And as you come through the other side, you fall to the ground, and see your radius through the skin. 

You look back at Israfil and see the fire that would be their head tilt. You spit on the ground as you say, "You were my friend! I thought I could trust you!" 

"My only friend is God," they say, and you start to crawl towards them. "You should have remembered that."

You watch as jets of fire erupt from behind them, creating wings that extend longer than your own, which flap up and down, singeing the ground beneath them, causing them to rise up, and away from the warehouse, out, up towards heaven, leaving you to heal on the dirty, singed floor. 

**_[Now Playing: Put Your Head on my Shoulder by Paul Anka]_ **

There's music playing when the doors to Lucifer's Penthouse open. But Lucifer isn't playing the piano. He's sitting at it, holding a glass of dark alcohol, but he's not playing anything. He's just sitting there, staring at it. He looks up at you as you walk in the door. 

"Angel? What happened?" He asks, and you sigh, walking over to him, and sitting on the piano bench next to him. 

"I could ask the same of you," you say with a light laugh. 

But Lucifer isn't laughing. "Are you hurt?" He asks and you shake your head. 

"No. I…" you pause, biting your lip and looking away. "I found the angel who cast me from heaven." He looks at you, and doesn't say anything, as if asking you to continue. You feel tears begin to well up in your eyes as you look back to him and say, "It was-I-" 

You can't continue what you want to say, the words getting caught in your throat, and when you try to speak, a sob escapes instead. Lucifer pulls you to him, running his hands down your back as you cry into his chest. 

You feel the tears begin to dry, leaving you a heaving mess as he holds on to you. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't try and push you off him. He just sits there, with his arms around you, and for the first time since you fell from heaven, you truly feel safe. 

You pull away from him, wiping your eyes and taking deep breaths. "Sorry," you say quietly. 

Lucifer puts a hand on your cheek and shakes his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he says, and you smile. 

"I love you…" it comes out as barely a whisper, and you don't know why you said it. It just came out, like it's been trying to for weeks, and this is the time it wanted to burst between your lips. Lucifer's eyes widen, but you don't know if he says anything. Because you watch as, fading before your eyes, pale, olive toned skin appears from behind the red. Black hair starts sprouting from his head and around his mouth. Red lips soften to pink, and when you look into his eyes, they are no longer red, no longer glowing, but a hazel brown and green, wide with shock. 

You clasp your hands over your mouth and Lucifer goes to speak but you cut in before him. "Your face…" you breathe out, moving your hands away from your face. You reach out and card your hands through his hair, feeling the tacky gel in his otherwise soft hair. You run a hand over his stubble on his cheek, brush your fingers over his lips. You breathe out a laugh and say quietly with a laugh, "I can see why you chose this face." 

Lucifer just keeps looking at you, and you can see the confusion behind his eyes, as well as longing. "You- ou can see my face?" He asks and you nod. 

"It's… well it's beautiful…" you whisper, and he smiles, still shocked. 

"What-why?" He asks. 

You put a hand behind his neck and play with the short hairs there. "I- I think it's because I said I loved you. I-I would see it sometimes. Times of passion, of-of-" 

"Of love," Lucifer finishes for you, and you nod. 

"Yeah. Of love. But I never said it out loud. Never-never admitted it to myself," you say, throwing your other arm around his neck. 

He pauses, and you pull away, taking your arms back, and letting them rest at your side. "I-I'm sorry this is… I don't-you probably still-with Chloe-and I-" you say, moving to get up from the piano, but Lucifer grabs your wrist. 

"I didn't have sex with her," he says, and you frown. "She was drunk tonight. She was… throwing herself on me. And…I said no."

"Where is she now?" You ask him. 

"I called Detective Douche, had him take her home," he says, and you look away, but he grabs your chin and makes you look at him. "[Y/N]. I didn't have sex with her." 

And you lean forward and kiss him. Because, this is the closest you will probably ever get to Lucifer saying he loves you back. He leans into , moving his hand from your chin to your cheek, and when you do the same, you laugh against his lips. 

"That's going to take some getting used to," you say, scratching his stubble lightly. 

He laughs and kisses you again, feverishly this time, but you stop him, pushing him off you. "I… uh…I still need to tell you why I…well why I look like this," you say, gesturing to your body. Lucifer pulls away and opens his brown eyes and you smile. "I found the person who pushed me."

"What?" Lucifer asks, leaning back even more. 

You grab his hand and say, "I brought them. Here. To earth. It-it was…" You take a breath before you say, "It was Israfil."

"But, he was your friend!" Lucifer says and you nod. 

"I thought so too. But he doesn't care about me. What he did care about was stopping another revolution in heaven because I was asking too many souls if they actually liked being there," you say, looking away with a scoff. "And they didn't like that. And so, thinking it was divine will, they pushed me. And God put me here."

"Why?" Lucifer asks. 

You look directly at him, into his eyes and say, "I think he put me here to help you." 

"Me? Why on earth would my father do that?" Lucifer asks. 

You smile and put a hand on his stubbled cheek. "Because I think he needs you to continue to doubt him. He needs you to question what he says. Because you can't be the devil without a little bit of doubt." 

Lucifer just looks at you shocked, and you say to him softly, "God just put me here. He didn't make me fall in love with you. You did that all on your own."

Lucifer laughs at that. At first, it's quiet, disbelieving, before it turns into full blown hysteria, and you can't help but laugh along with him. He finally catches his breath after a few seconds and leans in, kissing you, not hungrily, but desperately, like he needs you. 

"You are… something else, angel," he says and you laugh, kissing him. 

"I could say the same for you, devil," you say in between breathless kisses. 

He pulls you in closer, so close you're practically straddling him, and he mutters low in your ear, "Come on. Let's have some fun." 

You grin, and he picks you up, taking you to bed. 

Later that night, as his head dips below your legs, you feel that familiar extension of yourself protrude from your back as your body is wracked with shivers of pleasure, and Lucifer looks up at you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. 

That grin drops however into shock and awe, and you frown. "What?" 

He points to something behind you, and when you extend your wings, you see why he's shocked. You see your wings, fully feathered, fading from white at the top, to a deep black at the bottom, and at their full extension, they are beautiful. Not angelic, nor demonic. They're your wings, and they're perfect. 

You grab Lucifer's face and kiss him, smiling as you taste yourself on his lips. 

**_[Now Playing: Doubt by Mary J. Blige]_ **


	8. The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth. Home. The people around you, your family, the man you love, the city you now live in. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently put together a playlist for this story, which you can use [here.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6RXJ64v8wBTa9HZdTcXTyH?si=Vj-sweDXQmCT0b2qB0fftA) I didn't want to share it until the rest of the fic was out, but it has all the songs from this fic there if you want to listen to it as a playlist. (And yes, they got an early look at the chapter's songs so they could put the new songs on there). I will be updating the first chapters with this playlist so anyone who's just now reading it can use it to listen while they read.

**_[Now Playing: Break my Heart by Dua Lipa]_ **

You stand on the second floor of Lux, overlooking the rest of the club, a drink in your hand. You glance over to your right and see a woman looking at you, smirking, and you smile back. She moves her way over to you, the air shifting around her and a chill goes down your arms. The simple white t-shirt you're wearing with your blue jeans aren't exactly the warmest clothes, but in Lux, it's hard to be cold with all the bodies packed so tightly, and as the woman leans up against you, you feel warmth radiating from her. 

"What are you doing in a place like this?" She asks, her voice low and sultry. 

You smile when you feel a body press up behind yours and a familiar voice say, "Sorry. They're not available."

The woman nods tersely and walks away, and you turn around, kissing Lucifer. He pushes you against the railing, and you smile into the kiss. 

"We shouldn't do this here…" you whisper with a smile and Lucifer groans.

"But I want to show that you're  _ mine _ ," he says. 

You smile and glance around at the people who are looking at you. "I don't think that's a problem, Lucifer."

He smiles and kisses you again, before pulling away and grabbing your hand. He drags you to the elevator, pushing everyone else out of his way, before hitting the button to go up, and the doors close behind you. Lucifer pushes you up against the elevator wall, moving his lips down your neck, and you groan with a smile, running your fingers through his hair and pulling. 

"You're enjoying… that aren't you?" He asks between kisses and you lean into him more. 

"It's a new feature I'm excited to explore," you say with a smirk, and Lucifer pulls away from your neck to look at you for a moment, before kissing you. 

The bell rings and the doors open on Lucifer's penthouse. He pulls away and drags you into the large room, where you see Maze, her ligamented face smiling back at you. 

You raise your eyebrows when she quirks a wry smile your way, and you catch what she tosses at you. 

"Here," she says as you watch the silver, glinting handcuffs. "You'll need these." 

You grin and pull Lucifer into his bedroom, your wings already extended. 

**_[Now Playing: Never Knew Love Like This Before by Stephanie Mills]_ **

"I think I'm actually really good," you say in Linda's office, sitting across from her. 

"Oh, well I'm happy to hear that," she says, leaning back. "Why do you think you're feeling so good right now?"

You shrug. "I'm in a… relationship, well, as much of a relationship as you can have with Lucifer. I have friends, Chloe and I are… talking, and that's a start, and I got answers," you list, and Linda is smiling at you. Actually, genuinely smiling at you. 

"I'm so happy for you, [Y/N]. You sound like you've really found yourself," she says, and you nod. "Now, that doesn't mean I want you to stop seeing me…" she says, putting a hand out, and you nod. 

"I know," you tell her simply, and she leans back, a surprised and impressed look on her face. 

"Oh! Oh, okay. Good," she says, nodding, and you smile. 

"Thank you, Linda. Without you, I don't think I could have done half as well as I have," you say, and Linda smiles. 

"You're welcome. Now, tell me more about this relationship with Lucifer?" Linda asks and you laugh. 

"Well, I told him I loved him a few nights ago…" 

**_[Now Playing: Me and the Devil by Soap &Skin]_ **

You walk into Lux, making your way to the bar where you know Maze is. You're surprised, however, to see Lucifer and Chloe there as well. 

"Ah! Angel!" Lucifer exclaims, waving you over. You smile and sit next to them at the bar. "How are you?" 

You smile and nod. "I'm… good. I'm really, good," you respond. 

Lucifer grins and grabs your hand, kissing your knuckles. You smile, but look around him at Chloe, who's sipping her alcohol, trying not to look like she's watching the two of you. She's failing miserably at it. 

"How are you, Chloe?" You ask, and she looks up at you. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm-I'm good. Sorry, I'm a little distracted. There's a lot going on with work right now," she says, taking another sip. 

You smile. "No worries. I understand that." 

She smiles at you, and Lucifer says, "Yes, there's quite a bit to catch you up on." 

You smile and accept the drink Maze offers you, repaying her with a nod, which she returns. 

And you sit and listen to everything Chloe and Lucifer did in the past week. 

**_[Now Playing: Laughing With by Regina Spektor]_ **

You look around as you walk down the street, watching people pass you by, on their phones, their hands on their purses and backpacks, talking to one another, or walking alone. You smile at the church where you met Father Lawrence for the first, and last time. Lucifer told you what happened. 

You see a woman sitting on the steps, her head in her hands and her knees pulled up to her chest. You see her shoulders shaking. She's crying. 

You walk up to her, sitting down next to her, and she looks up suddenly, wiping underneath her eyes. "What do you want?" She asks, snapping at you. 

"Why are you crying?" You ask, and she glares at you. 

"Why do you want to know?" She asks, frustrated. 

You put your hands up and say, "I'm just curious. I mean, a woman crying in front of a church all alone. Not exactly a common occurrence." 

She looks at you, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, before she sighs and looks away. "It's dumb," she says, wiping her eyes again. 

You shake your head and smile. "I'm sure it's not."

She scoffs, but bites her lip, looking down at her hands. "In the middle of our sermon, I asked if heaven was really that good," she says, and your eyebrows shoot up. She looks up at you and scoffs, saying as she starts to stand up, "I knew you'd think it's stupid." 

"No!" You exclaim quickly, and she stops. "I don't think it's stupid. It just surprised me. Because I have those exact same doubts."

Now it's her turn for her eyebrows to shoot up, and she slowly starts sitting down again. "Really?" 

You nod. "Yup. I mean, what's so great about staying in one place for the rest of eternity? At least here on earth, there's things to do! Most stuff is banned in heaven. No music, except for gospel, no touching, no sex," you say and her cheeks darken. 

"You sound like you know what it's like up there," she says, and you just stare at her. She laughs you off, waving her hand, like she's trying to dispel the thought. 

You smile at her and place a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to stick with these doubts. Ask questions. And whatever you do, never doubt yourself," you say to her seriously. "No matter what people try and tell you, trust yourself." She nods, in shock slightly, and you smile, standing up. "It was nice meeting you…" 

"Evie!" She says, and you smile. 

"It was nice meeting you Evie. You take care now," you say, and you walk away from her, smiling to yourself. Proud of yourself. 

**_[Now Playing: Angel Down by Lady Gaga]_ **

You walk into the penthouse, peeling your hoodie off, and placing it on the coat rack next to the elevator. You smile at the familiar sight of the place you call home, the fully stocked bar, the living room with the very comfortable couches, the archway that leads into the bedroom. But you don't go towards any of them. Instead, you walk toward the balcony overlooking Los Angeles. The City of Angels. You laugh at that. An Angel, a Devil, and a Fallen Angel all walk into a city and wreak havoc, fall in love, and soar on feathered wings. What a bad joke. 

But you can't help but laugh. Because, what a joke your life has been so far. At least it's funny, filled with irony and ridiculous situations. 

You lean on the glass railing, the cool night air blowing across your face makes you smile. It's been hot these past few days. Never lower than 95 degrees. The cool air feels nice. 

You extend your wings from your back, spreading them out to catch the wind, feeling the cool air blow through your feathers. 

You think back to that first day you arrived, when your feathers molted off you violently and with a lot of screaming. You think of the bones, of your once beautiful white wings, of the scraping and clacking they made, and of what they've become, the white fading to black, doubt personified. 

You think about Lucifer, his reluctance to help you, to take you in, before ultimately giving up and having fun with it. And you did have a lot of fun with Lucifer, as well as Maze. They taught you a lot. 

You smile, happiness flooding your chest as you think of Linda, your hesitation when you first met her, and then your last session, where you thanked her for pushing you the way she did. 

You think of Chloe, of the jealousy you felt towards her like she did about you, the two of you fighting over something you didn't need to fight over. You may not be friends, but at least she's talking to you now. And that's a start. 

You remember Father Laurence, and your conversation that led him to Lucifer. You remember Detective Dan Espinoza, and planting those seeds of doubt in his head, which you and Lucifer laughed about later. You remember the woman and man who left you at the bar, all because Lucifer was there. You remember your parents, who Lucifer helped you stand up to. It all leads back to Lucifer, him being there when you needed him most, whether that be for a good laugh or a favour, for sex, or even just a good hug after a long day. He's always there for you. 

And you love him so much for that. 

You feel hands on your back, and you jump, but relax when you hear who it is. "Shh… it's only me, Angel," Lucifer says softly, running his hands around the base of your wings before wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his chest to your back. "What are you thinking about?" 

You smile and fold your wings in as you turn around to face Lucifer, before extending them again. "You. Me. How I was when I first arrived," you say, and Lucifer smiles. 

"Yes, that was a… frustrating time, but I think I handled it quite well," he says and you roll your eyes. 

"I think I recall you calling me 'practically a child'," you say and he scoffs. 

"Excuse you, I distinctly remember calling you hot as well," he says and you laugh, leaning forward so your head is on his chest. 

"It feels like so long ago," you say, looking up into his brown eyes. "And yet, it feels like no time has passed at all."

He smiles and kisses you lightly. "That's a perk of immortality, angel," he says, and you kiss him again. 

He presses you up against the railing, but his kisses don't feel feverish, they're not lustful. Because while his body is pinning yours against the glass, he's kissing you slowly, deliberately, as if he's afraid he's going to lose you if he stops. You pull away, taking a deep breath in, and you smile at Lucifer, running your fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck, around his shoulder, before your thumb rests against his lips. You lean in, pressing your forehead against his, and you smile. 

"You saved a fallen angel, Lucifer," you whisper. "What do you want to do with them?" 

He smiles and says plainly, "Everything."

**_[The End]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you all for coming on such an amazing journey with me this past week. It's been incredible and I think you for joining me, coming along with me for the ride. This has been a special project of mine and I couldn't have done it without the help of my editor, whose Tumblr you can find [here](https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/). Please reblog the series on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/x-reader-theater), and I can't wait to show you all more of my work in the future. Thank you <3


End file.
